


Dragon Ball Super: Goku, The King of All

by Danny0829



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Fanfiction, First Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny0829/pseuds/Danny0829
Summary: What if Goku becomes the King of Everything with Zeno?, what if he falls in love with Vados and Marcarita?





	1. The Birth of a King

In a castle of The King of All, a little boy is playing a destruction game with planets. next are his guards and a short man with a blue dress and a belt with a word "Great" They are Zeno and Daishinkan. Zeno seems like pretty boring because he is alone. He wants a friend or a brother. But the supreme god like him does not have a person like that.

-Daishin-kun, I want a friend or a brother. So I can play with him- Zeno

-As you wish Your Majesty, which universe shall we find?- Daishinkan

-Let's see, how about Universe 7?- Zeno

-Right away - Daishinkan

So Daishinkan and Zeno prepare a trip to Universe 7, control by God of Destruction Beerus, Angel Whis and Kaioshin Shin. They have been searching for a while but no one seems fit His Majesty eyes. Zeno starts to lose his temper when suddenly a sphere ship flies pass to him. His guards are standing in front of him and able to it with a bare hand. The King looks inside and surprise, there is an infant with a tail, and he has a beautiful dream. The King likes the boy so he chooses him as his friend.

-Daishin-kun, he from now on will be my friend, my brother, and also The King of Everything with me- Zeno

-Of course my lord, his name is Kakarotto according to the ship. A Saiyan- Daishinkan

-That might be a problem, but if you train him well, it will be fine- Zeno

-Yes my lord- Daishinkan

-I don't like his Saiyan name, can we call him Goku, Son Goku- Zeno smile

-Yes, my lord, that's a wonderful name. Son Goku The King of All

Daishinkan and Zeno return to the castle, Dainshinkan starts to train him. He can transform to Super Saiyan 1,2,3. He can also able to transform to Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan of Super Saiyan God or just simply Super Saiyan Blue. Goku also mastered Ultra Instinct at an age of 5, something that not even God of Destruction could able to reach it. He is now equivalent to Zeno in term of power and capacity. Daishinkan calls an emergency meeting of Gods to introduce Goku. They, of course, shock, not only his power but also a new King. They afraid that he might go crazy and destroy all 12 universes. After all, he is a Saiyan. The most shocks are Beerus and Whis. Since Beerus ordered Frieza, a tyrant in Universe 7 to destroy Planet Vegeta, home of Saiyans, he scared that Goku might discover the truth and destroy him along the universe. The Gods are being pressured by the ki and waves come out from Goku. Especially the gray hair, they know that is Ultra Instinct, at such an age. Unbelievable.

-As of today, Goku-sama, along with Zeno-sama is a King of Everything. Any objections?-Daishinkan

-No, we will always be prepared to serve Goku-sama- GODs, and Angels

-Good, you may all retired- Daishinkan

The gods disappear. At the temple of God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus is sweating, the fate of the universe.

-Calm down my lord, he doesn't know about it- Whis

-How can I calm down? You feel his ki right?- Beerus

-Barely, he suppressed it- Whis

-You don't tell him right?- Beerus

-Of course not my lord, you have my words- Whis

-Good, now I will go to sleep, wake up me in 30 years. There something I want to check- Beerus

-And what might it be my lord?- Whis

-I'm not sure, but I will tell you later- Whis

Time passes, it has been 30 years. Goku now 35 but looks like 18 because he is a god, he doesn't age. He plays destruction game with his friend Zeno. But soon they start to hate the game.

-Hey, how is the mortal level of 12 universes?- Zeno

-Universe 1 is leading as always, next is 12, 5, and 8. Universe 9 is still the last- Daishinkan

-Well, that terrible- Goku

-Yeah, we should destroy them, I think 4 is enough- Zeno

-Wait, Zen-chan. I didn't get a chance to visit universes. Let give them a chance with some threats, maybe they will improve- Goku jump up

-Goku is right, Daishinkan will you go with him- Zeno

-Yes Your Majesty- Daishinkan

Goku and Daishinkan visit Universe 1

-There are 12 plants that threats our mortal level- Awamo, the Angel of Universe 1

-Let's go- Iwne the GOD of Universe 1

A purple aura appears in the sky and soon Daishinkan comes out. The gods are surprising by his presence

-Daishinkan-sama, what an honor- Iwne

-I come here with Goku-sama- Daishinkan

The Gods sweat as they see Goku in adult form, even stronger since they met him as a kid. The cold gaze from The King makes Iwne nervous.

-I just want to congratulate you, your universe is leading the mortal level. Well done- Goku

-Well... thank you Your Majesty- Iwne sighed

Seeing the GOD like that makes him laugh out loud.

-No need to be scared, come and visit us- Goku wink at the GOD

-I will, one day- Iwne

-Well, we shall be retired- Daishinkan

Daishinkan and Goku disappeared, Iwne just has a good feeling that this god, is not bad as he thought. Quite open. Goku visited Universe 2,3,4,5 and they were happy to see the King but scared at the same time. When Goku meets Champa who always eat and sleep. Until he saw Goku, he was like shit. Vados, on the other hand, attracts by the cold and strong muscles of the King. She keeps her eyes on the silver gaze. Daishinkan just smiles.

-Hey, are you okay, your face is red- Goku

-No sir, I am okay- Vados keeps look at Goku

-Okay, I just come to warn you that the mortal level of this universe is quite low Make some improvement or else- Goku

-Will do Your Majesty- Champa bowing respectfully with nervous

-Well then, we shall retire- Daishinkan

-Please make some visit, especially to you my princess- Goku gives a kiss to Vados' cheek makes her redder

To Universe 7, Goku is excited to visit back his home. Whis feels the presence of Goku so he wakes Beerus who has a dream with tons of food.

-My Lord, we have visitors- Whis

-Who?- Beerus sleepy

-Daishinkan-sama and Goku-sama- Whis

-WHAT?, WHERE ARE THEY?- Beerus jumped up from his bed

-Waiting outside- Whis

-Let's go- Beerus

Beerus came out with a terrible shape. Goku just shakes his head, and Beerus thought it is over.

-Do you know anything about my home planet- Goku

-Yes, it... was destroyed- Beerus

Goku petrified, his ki rises that makes all universes to tremble. Beerus even more nervous. All he said is the truth. There are no lies.

-Who did it?- Goku

-Frieza, a weakling bug in this universe- Beerus

-Find him, and destroy him or I will destroy you along with this universe- Goku coldly say

-Yes, right away Your Majesty- Beerus even more nervous

-Let's go- Goku

Goku with a terrible mood made all Gods scared until he reached Universe 10. He calmed down a little by the excellent cook of Cus. He gave an eye to Zamasu, a Kaioshin apprentice. Goku can see his heart is not purity. Next, he travels to 11. Where he meets Marcarita who also has a same looking like Vados. Goku has grown a feeling with these two Angels. He also meets Toppo, a GOD candidate. He then goes to Universe 12 with is Top 4. Goku feels okay Vados gave him, he keeps thinking about Vados and Macarita. He tells Daishinkan about the weird feeling in his heart.

-You will find out soon, and I cannot help you- Daishinkan

-Whatever, it was a good trip. I can't wait to meet them again- Goku


	2. A new love

2 years after the King visited, the Gods are doing better than before. the mortal level of 12 universe increases rapidly. Especially Universe 7 from 3.14 to 6.75. It seems like Beerus is taking seriously. He also did not forget to search for Frieza, knowing he is on Planet Namek, Whis and Beerus go to "visit" him. From Universe 6, Champa is having a headache from the actions of his angel. Vados keeps talking about Goku, says his name billions of times. Not only Vados, but Marcarita as well. Belmod is not sleeping for 2 years because of her. Every day, every time, even in a minute, the Angel keeps showing off her "sweet voice." She sings, dance, and makes Belmod have to leave the castle with his candidate for God of Destruction Toppo. Wondering what makes the most powerful of Universe 6 and 11 suddenly change. back to Universe 7, the Gods are now watching a battle in space. Frieza seems like having a hard time with a person but a Saiyan. Moreover, his hair is blonde with a golden aura. Whis recalled that a Super Saiyan.

-It's hard to believe but Prince Vegeta is doing pretty well- Beerus

-Yes my Lord, with that power, he can beat Frieza- Whis

-Let's watch a little bit. This is an interesting fight between a Saiyan and a murderer of Saiyans- Beerus 

\- You mean yourself, my Lord?- Whis mocking because it was Beerus who ordered Frieza to destroy planet Vegeta after all

-Shut up Whis- Beerus

return to the battle, Frieza is breathing hard

-You will pay for what you did Frieza- Vegeta

-Shut up you monkey. I will kill you just like that blue hair bitch- Frieza

-Blue hair?, THAT'S MY WIFE- Vegeta punches Frieza at a light speed

-So he has a wife?- Beerus disbelieved what he had just heard

The battle is over, Frieza is now in half because of his attack. Vegeta the Prince of Saiyan is the winner. Planet Namek is almost exploding thanks to Frieza. Vegeta is now in hot water because Frieza's ship is not working. Suddenly he sees some ship from Ginyu Forces, a group that Vegeta dislike, he jumps into the ship and escapes right before the planet turns to ash.

-Let's inform to Goku-sama that Frieza is killed- Beerus

-Right away my Lord- Whis

Goku obviously happy about the news, but all he thinks about is two beautiful Angels. Daishinkan is having a conversation with all Gods of 12 universes. They, of course, surprised that The King of Everything is falling in love with Angels. Now they don't know what to do since it is unprecedented. Daishinkan agreed to let Vados and Marcarita as Goku's temporary guards. Both Angels after hearing this is jumping in happy. They quickly go to the castle of Kings. Goku is now sleeping like death. Thinking about girls makes him tired. Suddenly

-Goku-sama, wake up- Vados sweetly say

-Who's that?- Goku sleepy respond

-It's me Marcarita and Vados, we are here as your temporary guards Your Majesty- Marcarita tries to control herself

-Leave, I'm tired because of you... two...WHAT!- Goku opens his eyes.

The Angels just chuckling to see Goku in panda pajama. Goku is now laughing like evil. he instantly hugs both the angels. makes them blush.

-YAY, from now on you two are belong to me- Goku

Someone even more blushing

-Sure, as you wish Your Majesty- Vados shyly

-Now tell me, do you love me?- Goku serious

-YES, WE LOVE YOU GOKU- Angels respond with no hesitation

Goku just smiles, he then pushes the Angels onto his bed and does something that already knows the answer. Somewhere else, the Gods are watching the drama and when they see what the 3 are doing, immediately look away as if they don't want to witness the King'wrath.

-Is it okay if we do this?- Cus with a red face, hearing some noises

-At least we bring them together, so that's okay- Martinu also covers her ears

-I think we should turn it off, WE ARE GODS PEOPLE- Beerus

-QUITE YOU BIG CAT- Quitela

-WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU NOISY RAT- Beerus fight back

-WANNA FIGHT?- Quitela

-HA, I kick your ass millions of times, the result won't change- Beerus confidence

-YOU- Quitela is preparing to launch an attack

-I'm sorry but I'm still here- Daishinkan with a deadly stare

-We are deeply sorry Your Highness- Quitela and Beerus sweating

-Now I think we should prepare red envelopes for the Gods, I will tell this news to Zeno-sama. Can't wait for my first grandchildren- Daishinkan smile

Gods are speechless, and Goku with his loves are sleeping peacefully together. Today is the best day for all Gods.


	3. Searching and Protecting

The Gods are fainting after seeing the envelopes, though they congratulate the King and the Angels. Zeno is totally overjoyed by the news and hopes to see his first nephew or niece. The ceremony went pretty well. After 1 year Gohan, the son of the King and Vados was born and follow up is Goten who 10 years younger and son of Marcarita and the King. Beerus after attended the ceremony, went to sleep for few years.

-My Lord, it's time- Whis

-5 more minutes- Beerus lazily answered

-You know, I just found a new song called "Sorry"- Whis with a microphone

-Okay, I'm up. I rather died than hearing you singing- Beerus

-By the way, I thought you would sleep for 50 years, what's wrong?- Whis

-Remember what I said 43 years ago, there is something I need to check- Beerus

-Okay my Lord- Whis

-Is water ready?- Beerus

-Yes my Lord- Whis

Beerus is now resting, he seems to enjoy it.

-How's the water?_ Whis

-Great- Beerus

-Glad to hear that- Whis

-Whis, 13 years ago Prince Vegeta defeated Frieza correct?- Beerus

-Yes, my Lord, Prince Vegeta did, as a Super Saiyan if I recalled- Whis

-Find where he lives right now- Beerus

-But why my Lord?- Whis

-It's premonition, and it happens right now. 43 years ago Oracle Fish told me that I would face a great rival. A warrior with an incredible power that no one has ever seen. Someone could entertain me. His name is...- Beerus

-His name is..- Whis

-What's his name again?- Beerus

Whis sighed

-Super, super. Right Super Saiyan God- Beerus

-Super Saiyan God?- Whis

-Anyway, find Vegeta. Perhaps he might know something- Beerus

-Okay okay. Super Saiyan God. What a colorful name- Whis uses his staff to locate the Prince

-Found it, he lives in 4032 on Green Planet 887. It's called Earth my Lord- Whis

-Earth, it that where I disposed disrespect dinosaurs?- Beerus

-Yes, but to think about your premonition Beerus-sama, isn't always correct. Remember when you said, Taylor Swift would move closer to us. yet nobody came- Whis said with a mocking tone

-You mean I'm stupid?- Beerus

-That's what you think, not me- Whis

-Super Saiyan, Vegeta can transform into that right?- Beerus

-Yes, not only him but his son Trunks, a half Saiyan can also turn into that. There are 2 persons who also half Saiyan can turn to Super Saiyan, Gohan-san, and Goten-san who currently live on Earth- Whis

-Super Saiyan, close but not right- Beerus said as he walks to the table with full of food

-Still, I don't think there is someone who could strong as you. After all, you are the strongest God of Destruction of entire 12 universes. And can even toe to toe with me- Whis

-Even if the Oracle Fish is wrong, but I can feel something is out there. A powerful warrior

-What should we do my Lord?- Whis

-Whis how long would it take to get to Earth?- Beerus

-Around 35 minutes- Whis

-Is it that far away? I could watch an episode of One Piece. So lazy but can't help. Prepare a bento for me- Beerus

-Very well my Lord- Whis

In Kaioshin's Realm, the Kaioshin can sense that Beerus has awoken. This time just how many planets will be destroyed

-Ancestor, can we do something?- Shin

-We can't, this is beyond anything that you and I could handle. We cannot interfere a God of Destruction doing his job- Old Kaioshin

-Let's just hope everything will be normal- Shin

During the travel, Beerus enjoys his lunch with a boring face. It's a chicken that he eats for 326 years. But he has to fast because about 4 more minutes, he will reach Earth. Down there, Bulma the wife of Vegeta celebrates her birthday with friends on an expensive cruiser. After defeated Frieza, Vegeta used dragon ball in Namek to revived his friends and his beloved wife who killed by Frieza, his men, and Vegeta's former colleagues. Vegeta doesn't attend, he just in his training room and this makes Bulma mad. Vegeta now practices at 300x the gravity until suddenly.

-Vegeta is me North Kai

-What do you want?- Vegeta

-Listen, Beerus-sama the God of Destruction is coming to you. No matter what do not make him angry or the earth will be completely destroyed.

-God of Destruction Beerus, I think I might have heard the name. You think he will blow up the Earth?- Vegeta

-In an instant, anyway, DO NOT MAKE HIM UPSET- North Kai

-Beerus sounds familiar. Shit I have to go to Bulma's party- Vegeta

-Beerus-sama, we're here- Whis said as he and Beerus reached Earth

-Finally, I will try everything to find you Super Saiyan God- Beerus smile evilly

Beerus and Whis slowly touch the ship where they sense Vegeta's energy. Vegeta right now, shaking, fear.

-I Vegeta-sama am frightened. God of Destruction Beerus. I swear I heard the name, but where?- Vegeta

-Hi Prince Vegeta- Beerus

Vegeta turns around but nothing. He looks around but no one.

-Was it just my imagination?- Vegeta doesn't know Beerus behind him with his finger

-BANG- Beerus shouted make Vegeta jumped

Vegeta now face to face with Beerus

-Hello, long time no see- Beerus

-Who are you?- Beerus

-Why should I give my name, after all you will die- Beerus

-You dare- Vegeta runs to Beerus

But Beerus just stared at Vegeta, made him paralyzed and under knee the God. With a coldly stare at the Prince, it brings him the most terrible memory. His father King Vegeta who was used as a pillow for Beerus's foot.

-You dare to do that to the King of all Saiyans- Young Vegeta came to Beerus but paralyzed by the GOD

-The God of Destruction Beerus, North Kai is not joking. This guy is dangerous, extremely dangerous- Vegeta

-I thought it would be hard to attack you since you are adult, but how disappointing. I should have destroyed your planet, not Frieza- Beerus

Vegeta cannot get up

-Say, do you know anything about Super Saiyan God?- Beerus

-Super Saiyan God?- Vegeta

-Seems you have no idea- Beerus

-I told you my Lord, no one could able to be your rival- Whis

-Not only me, but Oracle Fish also said it- Beerus

Bulma walks behind the Gods, seeing Vegeta struggled to get up. Beerus stop the gaze made Vegeta moves freely

-Don't tell me you are doing push-ups- Bulma

-Stay back- Vegete shouted

-What's wrong?- Bulma

-Hey that not polite Prince Vegeta, it appears that he drinks too much. Don't mind him- Beerus

-Of course not, but who are you?- Bulma

-My apology, my name is Whis and he is my Lord, Beerus-sama. We just travel until we saw Prince Vegeta so we stopped to say hi- Whis

-So you have good friends? My name is Bulma, I'm Vegeta's wife

-Nice to meet you Bulma-san- Beerus/Whis

-Let's come and join us, today is my birthday- Bulma kindly said

-Sure, actually I can smell some good food- Beerus

The three joined with others, Vegeta just hopes that Beerus will leave soon. Beerus is jumping around since this is the first time he ever tastes something delicious. Whis is also spinning around madly. Whis seems to notice Gohan and Goten, just bow gently. On the other hand, inside the castle of Kings, Daishinkan is having a problem with his King or his son in law.

-Come one, I just want to explore the world, it may help my duty as a King you know- Goku begs his father

-No, Your Majesty, it's too risky- Daishinkan

-Just a little bit- Goku

-I know too well your little bit- Daishinkan

-Come one, if you don't let me. I tell Vados and Marcarita that you bully me- Goku

-Fine, I give up. Which universe you want to go to?- Daishinkan

-Universe 7, obviously. Gohan and Goten are now live there, on a planet called Earth

-I will make contact with Whis- Daishinkan

-Okay, but I don't want to reveal my identity. I want to know how's the Gods are doing their jobs- Goku

-But with your power- Daishinkan

-Simple, just turn back to normal- Goku said as his hair and eyes are black

-In this form, I have the power that closes to God of Destruction so no need to worry- Goku

-Goku, make sure to come back and visit me- Zeno

-Of course Zen-chan, well goodbye Father- Goku said and he disappeared

-Somebody help me, I can't deal with 2 children- Daishinkan screaming in pain


	4. The Battle of Gods

Beerus and Whis are having a good time. They live for hundreds of million years, yet this is the first time they eat delicious food like this. This is heaven. Vegeta is relaxed, as long as Beerus don't get mad. Suddenly Whis's staff is lighting. It is Daishinkan.

-Daishinkan-sama, it's great to talk to you- Whis

-It has been a while, now Goku-sama is going to your Universe, he should arrive in 4 more minutes- Daishinkan

-What a surprise?, do my sisters know about this, Your Highness?- Whis

-No, I had tried everything to stop him, but he said he wants to know more about mortals. Anyway take care of him, and don't tell this to His Excellency Beerus, His Majesty wants to throw a bombshell- Daishinkan

-Understood- Whis

Goku is now almost reached to the planet Earth, soon he will meet his sons. On Earth, Beerus is enjoyed his meal.

-Super Saiyan God, where are you?- Beerus yawn

-My Lord, perhaps we should go home. Looks like you really retired- Whis

-Sorry for the delay, this is octopus balls for you- Vegeta from nowhere jump like a frog

-Thank you- Beerus and Whis take one

-You're right, I should go home- Beerus

-Right, go home- Vegeta thoughts

-My Lord, have you tried pudding?- Whis

-Pudding? What a delicious name- Beerus

-It's smooth, sweet, a delicious dish- Whis

-Where? don't tell me you ate all of them you swine- Beerus

-No, follow me- Whis

Whis and Beerus come to a store but nothing is left. They look and see a pink guy named Majin Buu, a guy who gave a headache to the Fighters and Kaioshins years ago who takes all of the pudding.

-Excuse me, could you please share two of your puddings with us?- Whis asks nicely

Beerus watches the pudding, it all wobbly and smooth.

-No, it's mine- Majin Buu

-I understand, just give one- Beerus

-My Lord, that's not fair- Whis complains

-Shut up, you ate one already- Beerus

-Leave, I don't want to share- Buu

-I'm sorry, this is the first time we visit Earth, so we don't want to miss anything, especially this lovely dessert- Whis

Majin Buu eats all puddings, Beerus's temper is started to lose control

-I'm strong, so I have to eat- Buu

-So that's your reasoning- Beerus said with a dark aura

-Shit, I forgot him- Vegeta

Whis just signed and went to a sushi store

The wind rises as the two are facing each other. Majin gives punches but Beerus feels nothing. Beerus stops his punches with his glare and gives him numerous invisible attacks that enough to knock him to the ocean.

-I am a very generous god, but there is one thing I cannot stand, is that the insensitivity of people who won't give me my due respect- Beerus evilly smile

Vegeta stares at Beerus don't believe what he has just seen.

-It's over, this is the end- Vegeta nervously said

From the ocean, Majin Buu flies up with madness.

-You dare do that to me- Buu

But he just gets knocked out again by the God. The two kids Goten and Trunks fused become Gotenks and fight but Beerus has no interest. He hits him like a child and that shocks Piccolo.

-Whis let's go I'm going to destroy this planet- Beerus said as he forms an energy ball

-Please, just one moment- Whis

-Nope, or I will destroy you along this pathetic planet- Beerus

Piccolo, Tien, and Android 16 fly and against the God

-You think I will let you do it- Piccolo

-We have children- Android 18

-Just who the hell are you?- Tien

-You don't need to know, I'll destroy everything- Beerus

The three went to fight, still, they can manage to touch the God. Beerus just blows them away, enough to injure the three.

-Piccolo-san I am healing you right now- Dende

-He did all that damage without touching us?- Piccolo barely breath

-Idiots- Vegeta

-Whis, hurry up- Beerus

Majin Buu does not give up. He fights with Beerus but can't touch him. Dende who is trembling right now. That energy

-It can't be, he's a deity- Dende

-What did you say? so that means he is a GOD?- Piccolo

Beerus just smiles

-Gohan-kun what should we do?- Videl, the wife of the half Saiyan

-I don't know, we are now dealing with the most dangerous person ever- Gohan with a serious tone

Whis looks at Goten, wondering Beerus' face when he knows that one of the two fuses is Goku'son

Vegeta watches his friends in pain. He goes to Beerus

-Seems like you don't learn a lesson- Beerus

-You- Vegeta about to attack but paralyze again by Beerus

-What are you going to do- Beerus with a finger point to Vegeta's head

-You call yourself a warrior race? Saiyans are really annoying and disgusts me- Beerus

Vegeta falls down to the ground and Beerus smashes his head

-Vegeta- Bulma

-Your father was shaking in fear like you right now. Back then he couldn't even leave a scratch. Like father like son, merely weaklings- Beerus

Beerus then form an energy

-No Super Saiyan God, no pudding. That means you and this planet have no reason to exist- Beerus

-Be killed by the God of Destruction, what an honor- Vegeta closes his eyes, accepts his fate

-You should feel happy right now- Beerus

Then Bulma walks toward the God and slaps him

-Alright, I don't know who you are but leave. You ruin my birthday party you know- Bulma

Beerus says nothing but raises his hand

-Oh no you don't- Vegeta knows what Beerus intends to do

And he slaps Bulma, falls down to the ground. Vegeta looks like he is having a pain.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BULMA YOU BASTARD- Vegeta said as he turns to Super Saiyan

The power makes everyone except Beerus and Whis shocked. Whis just eats and Beerus yawn

-I will never forgive you Beerus- Vegeta glares at the God of Destruction

He comes to Beerus who just easily dodge every attack. But it does not last long because Vegeta punches Beerus in the face. Then on the back.

-God of Destruction? I will destroy along your title- Vegeta said and prepared his attack

-Galick Ho- Vegeta

Beerus simply block it with one finger and turns it to nothing. Vegeta gasp

-Well? that wasn't the power of a Super Saiyan God. Though you were good enough to force me to use 0.01%, I give you points for that- Beerus knocked the Prince

-Now I shall destroy the planet- Beerus

-It's over, Earth will be destroyed - Vegeta hardly said

-Wait a minute- An nowhere voice

Whis, Gohan and Goten know pretty well the voice. A man who wears an orange gi and slowly stands toward the God. The first impression of Beerus about the man is his energy. It's almost like a God. To Vegeta, the guy looks exactly like Bardock, a low-level warrior but courageous. Beerus does not know that he is the King of Everything because Goku has suppressed most of his power, and Beerus has never seen Goku in regular form since he always in Ultra Instinct form.

-Who are you?- Beerus

-Kakarotto, is that you?- Vegeta

-That's a Saiyan name- Beerus

-Well I am Gogeta, Son Gogeta, and I am a Saiyan- Goku uses a fake name

-What do you want?- Beerus

-I want you to not destroy Earth- Goku

-They lost, they have no reason to live- Beerus

-What if I am the one who you are looking for, a Super Saiyan God- Goku

Indeed Beerus feels God energy inside Goku

-Well, give me a fight. If you win I will leave, but if you lose, you and this planet will disappear- Beerus

-Let's not waste time. I want to know the real power of the strongest God of Destruction- Goku

The two prepare to fight. Goku comes first, attack fiercely but Beerus dodge all of it. Suddenly Goku stands behind and kicks Beerus into the sky.

-He's fast- Beerus thoughts

-What's wrong Beerus-sama?- Goku smiles

-This is getting interesting- Beerus

The two went to fight. Both have not use full power. In fact, just merely 10 % yet, it is a magnificent fight. The Earth is shaking by the enormous powers. Vegeta stands there with jealousy. He swears one day he will surpass Goku. Goku is having a tough time, even though he has used 100% he gets beat again and again.

-Well, is that all you have. I have not used 20% yet you know- Beerus

-I think I have to get serious- Goku powers up and turns to Super Saiyan God with red hair

Beerus smirks

Now the Gods are clashing, toe to toe. After almost 20 minutes, and they are in space, tired.

-Good, this is just like what I dreamed- Beerus said as he powers up

-Let's keep going Beerus-sama- Goku also powers up to maximum

Their punches destroy many planets around them. Realizing the damage, both agreed to stop the battle.

-You're super strong Beerus-sama, I used all my power yet defeated- Goku

-So you are, You are the second one to force me to use 40%- Beerus

-Second and 40%?- Goku shocked

-If the battle took place 43 years ago, then I would have lost. I just started to resume my training- Beerus

-You train, even you are the strongest?- Goku even more shock

-I have to, there are many mortals who could surpass a God of Destruction such as Vegeta. Are they use their powers for justice or evil, who knows?- Beerus

Goku nods his head as if he understood

-There are 12 Universes, I am indeed the strongest of all 12 Gods of Destruction, but not the strongest of all universes, so be prepared is the best thing choice- Beerus

-You're right, so you will not destroy Earth- Goku

-No, because Earth has so many delicious foods, andI will visit again one day- Beerus

-And I will defeat you Beerus-sama- Goku

Beerus just smiles and ask Whis to leave. But before departing, Whis comes to Goku

-Thank you, Your Majesty, for playing with My Lord. I haven't seen him enjoyed this much about thousands of years ago- Whis

-No problem, brother-in-law- Goku smiles and he went back to Earth

Goku told everyone that the battle was drawn, although Beerus won since he only used 40%. Goku is making new friends with Earthling. he seems to enjoy it.

-Kakarotto, I will not let you surpass me, I will beat you one day- Vegeta

-And I will not just stand there and do nothing. Speaking of that, I saw you when Bulma got hit, you screamed "My Bulma" like a Superman- Goku

Vegeta blush

-Really, how cute?- Bulma

All broke to laugh, this is peace, for now.


	5. The Returning of the Emperor

After the battle with Goku, Beerus went to sleep for 2 years. Vegeta and Goku also asked Whis to train them. Goku is no need to train. He is the King of Everything after all. He is bored, Beerus is asleep, Vegeta is trained by Whis. He misses his wives but they have jobs to do. Back on Earth, a group of Frieza's Army is searching for Dragon Balls to revive Frieza and succeeded. he plans to revenge but after hearing that Vegeta defeated Majin Buu, he seeks to train for 4 months. Back to Beerus' planet,

-You two did pretty well, but Vegeta-san you think too much. That puts a limit on your speed. You need to let your body act independently and capable to make decisions. By mastering it, you will avoid any dangers, even your enemy is stronger than you. But it will take a long time, even Beerus-sama hasn't mastered it yet. If he not being lazy, he would master it a long time ago- Whis

-So you can do that stuff?- Goku asks but already knows the answer

-Yes- Whis

-But you stepped on some poop- Goku

-Ah, you know, my shoe doesn't act on its own- Whis tries to get rid of it

-What was that? I'm trying to sleep you know- Beerus said as he sneezes that forms an energy to destroy a planet

Vegeta and Goku almost got hit by it.

-What are you doing here?- Beerus

-Oh Vegeta and I are training with Whis-san- Goku

-I know, I see that. What I meant is how did you get here- Beerus

-We asked Whis-san to take us here- Goku

-Since when did you become that kind Whis?- Beerus

-I always am kind My Lord- Whis

-They must give you food, so what is it?- Beerus

-This time it called pizza- Whis

-A delicious name, wait you said "this time"? Does that mean you went to Earth multiple times?- Beerus

Whis tries to ignore the question

Frieza, the Emperor of Evil has landed on Earth. The Z Fighters are prepared for the fight. They need to buy time.

-Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for volunteering to be killed by me- Frieza

-Shut up you asshole- Bulma

-Frieza's Army, people, let the party begin- Frieza

Beerus is enjoying his pizza, suddenly he challenges Goku for a fight which he absolutely agrees. This time Beerus is having trouble, but as a God of Destruction, he is not allowed to be defeated. Goku in Super Saiyan God that shakes the entire universe, is pushing Beerus. Beerus closes his eyes, focuses his energy. Whis feels something. Beerus releasing a hot but calm energy, giving Goku a hard time. Goku turns to Blue aura but Beerus is more powerful. Goku loses for the second time. Beerus' power shakes the universe and even some Gods from different universes could also feel it as well.

-This energy, Beerus?- Champa

-This heat, he somehow manages to master Ultra Instinct- Vados

-What did you say?- Champa surprised

-Unlike you, he tries really hard- Vados

-Shut up- Champa

Universe 11

-Beerus tries to show off?- Belmod

-This heat, this pressure. It somehow paralyzes me- Toppo

-It's obvious...- Marcarita

Back in Universe 7

-Beerus-sama is the God of Destruction. So his Power of Destruction combined to this new power. What do you think?- Whis

-I see- Vegeta, barely move

-Though I can't believe it. I am so happy to witness Beerus-sama, the first God of Destruction mastered Ultra Instinct- Whis thoughts

On Earth, everyone also hard to move. They completely lost their strength due to this heat come from nowhere. After a while, Beerus returns to normal.

-Congratulation My Lord, you did it- Whis proudly said

-Never underestimate the power of the God of Destruction- Beerus

Whis saw his staff shining, it must be a message

-Whis-san, I have a homemade deluxe strawberry parfait. Hurry up or it will be melted- Bulma

-Deluxe strawberry parfait, what a tasty name- Beerus

-But look at her face, she seems to be worried- Whis

-Call her- Beerus

-Bulma-san, are you there?- Whis

-Whis-san, WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?- Bulma yelled

-Hey, we can hear you no need to yell- Beerus

-Whatever, tell Vegeta and Gogeta to come back. The asshole Frieza is resurrected and now Earth is having troubles- Bulma

-Second time- Frieza

-Should I go and finish her?- Sorbet

-No, let's her having a conversation with HIM- Frieza "nicely" said

-Frieza? he's dead- Vegeta

-Someone used Dragon Balls. Anyway hurry up- Bulma

-Crap, I better go there or Vados will kill me for not being a good father- Goku tries to detect energy

-Vados? who's that?- Vegeta

-My wife- Goku

-You have a wife?- Vegeta shocked

-Found it, hold on me Vegeta- Goku

Vegeta has no choice but to do it

-So see you later Beerus-sama, brother-in-law- Goku said and disappear

-Did he just said Vados is his wife, and brother-in-law?- Beerus

-Yes My Lord- Whis chuckle

-Don't tell me she cheated on Goku-sama-Beerus nervously said

-No, My Lord- Whis chuckles at his Lord's reaction.

Goku and Vegeta now face to ace with Frieza, Frieza is wondering who the guy next to Vegeta. He looks familiar. Right the guy who tried to stop him back when he destroyed planet Vegeta. So that means he is also a Saiyan. Frieza is furious because there are so many monkeys left.

-Well, Vegeta-san and who are you?- Frieza

-Son Gogeta- Goku

-Frieza, you have some nerve to come here. After all, I will send you back to hell again- Vegeta

-I have returned, from that obnoxious hell. I, being strung up like a cocoon in a colorful flower. Watched stupid and annoying parades and dances. DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE THAT IS?- Frieza said with red eyes

-That a good place you know?- Goku

-Shut up, everything began from you Vegeta-san. I will not be at ease as long as you're still alive- Frieza

-Hey Vegeta, his head looks like a penis- Goku laughed

Frieza gets mad, insulting by a monkey. Unacceptable

-YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU MONKEY- Frieza

-Hey, can I fight him?- Goku

-Whatever, but don't kill him yet, because I will kill him by my hands- Vegeta

-Oh- Frieza leaves his chair

-You got stronger than last time, great so this fight will be more entertainment- Vegeta

-That's right, I did plenty of training to prepare for our battle, you should feel honor. Last time I did underestimate you, this time I will go to my final form- Frieza said as he transforms

The Fighters impressed by the energy, Frieza powers up and kills his own soldiers. Just to show his power.

-Incredible, more than I expected form a mortal- Goku

-Now, let's begin my revenge- Frieza

Goku walks toward, turns to Saiyan Beyond God

-I thought you could go to Super Saiyan- Frieza said mockingly

-No need to, this form is enough- Goku

-Such a confidence, well, I will enjoy myself to kill you, Gogeta-san- Frieza

Vegeta stands there and watches the battle.

-Hey, you should help Gogeta- Bulma

Silence

-That guy doesn't have a brain- Jaco

-Shut up he's my husband, perhaps I could ask him to kill you and destroy your Galatic team- Bulma gives Jaco a punch

-Please don't do it. She's even scarier than Frieza- Jaco

-Shall we begin my revenge- Frieza

-Anytime- Goku smirks


	6. Blues vs Golden

Goku and Frieza begin their first punch, both are incredible. The ground is shaking due to their powers. But both are just testing each other. They give beams and some almost hit Bulma. Well, Vegeta is not just standing there. The Z Fighters are amazed at Frieza's power. In just 4 short months, he could go toe to toe to Goku, or Gogeta, a Super Saiyan God. Vegeta frustrated, he will not wait any minute.

-You're pretty good- Frieza laughed evilly

-You too, not easy to send you back to hell- Goku

-Oh, Gogeta-san, DON'T GET SO CARRIED AWAY- Frieza mad and fly over Goku, gives him a kick to the ground

-You're the one who will go to hell- Frieza

-I don't think so- Goku

Somehow, he gets behind Frieza and gives him a Kamehameha wave. Frieza throws a death ball to block it, barely. He surprises by Goku's speed. He couldn't see his movement and there is no opening, makes Frieza hardly decide how he should attack.

-You filthy money- Frieza totally crazy

Vegeta can't wait anymore, he shows up and fights against Goku which surprised Frieza and everyone. Frieza smirks because he believes Vegeta still loyal to him.

-That's enough, I am not your spectator- Vegeta

-Come on, we are just a warm-up, just a little bit- Goku said as he shows his little bit sign

-Shut the hell up, I know your damn little bit well. Once I will kill Frieza, you're next- Vegeta

-How confident my dear Vegeta, I heard you defeated Majin Buu, but I'm even stronger than Buu- Frieza

-Yeah, besides you fought him before, but I didn't. So let me have some fun- Goku begs

-NO, I will fight him- Vegeta maintains his point

-Fine, but I will take the most exciting moment- Goku gives up

-Don't worry, because this will end in 2 minutes- Vegeta

-Well, Vegeta-san, shall we begin round 2- Frieza

-Of course- Vegeta turns to Saiyan beyond God and fight Frieza

Goku with a sad face, he wants to fight. he never gets a chance because he is the King of Everything. Suddenly he remembers something.

-Bulma, you still have the strawberry parfait thing?- Goku

-Yeah, why?- Bulma

-Can I borrow it for a moment?- Goku with a cute face

-Sure, by the way. I think you should get a family- Bulma said as she went to get the parfait

-Maybe- Goku laughed

-If Vados and Marcarita find out I'm with another woman, They will ban me from touching them, or could kill me- Goku nervously thought

In the face, Beerus with an angry face. He curses Goku for left them behind. Whis just smiles but something happen causes him to stop.

-Whis, I almost bit my tongue- Beerus yelled

-I'm sorry My Lord but we have unexpected visitors- Whis

In front, a cat guy looks exactly like Beerus, the difference just the belly. Next to him is a beautiful girl who also looks like Whis. They are Champa the God of Destruction and Vados the Angel from Universe 6.

-What the hell are you doing here?- Beerus asked with an annoyed face

-So you're awake, what a storm- Champa said with a mocking tone

-What did you say?- Beerus

-What?!- Champa

-This is the seventh universe, surely you know the God of Destruction of the sixth universe has no business here- Beerus

-I'm just visiting, and you always say stupid things- Champa

-You are not trying to steal delicious food in my universe are you?- Beerus tries to protect his food

-Please, give me a break. I don't want your crappy food. My universe is the best- Champa laughed

-Then what are you doing here- Beerus

-I said I'm just visiting idiot- Champa

-I hate lies you know- Beerus

Champa and Beerus look like wat to have a fight

-So wanna fight- Champa

Beerus tries to calm down

-Fine- Champa point his finger toward Beerus

Beerus also in a stance but then Whis' staff suddenly shine and flies between the Gods. It's Goku

-Hello- Goku

-Who is this guy?- Champa

-My name is Gogeta, and I know you Champa-sama, the third weakest God of Destruction- Gogeta teased

-You dare. I will destroy you- Champa threaten

-He's right My Lord, I don't know why you dare to challenge Beerus-sama, the strongest- Vados joys with Goku

-You all team up against me, not fair- Champa with a red face

-So, I just want to say this parfait is wonderful- Goku with a spoon of ice cream

-AHH, NO. You can't- Beerus panic

-Please, leave it alone- Whis beg

Vados and Champa with a drop on their heads

-All, so delicious, you should try. See you later Champa-sama, and princess- Goku twinkle

Vados blush

-Hurry Whis- Beerus

-Right- Whis

So the two leave with a godspeed, leave Champa and Vados now alone

-Did that guy just say, princess?- Champa asked

-Yes- Vados still blush

-Don't tell me you dumped Goku-sama- Champa asked nervously

-Of course not- Vados sighed

-Good- Champa

Back on Earth, Goku is enjoyed by 1/4 of the parfait, Beerus and Whis appeared

-My parfait, how dare you?- Beerus

-Relax, I didn't eat all of them- Goku

-Good, but if its taste does not meet my expectation, I shall destroy you along this planet- Beerus

Beerus and Whis try the first spoon while Vegeta in Super Saiyan Blue is having a hard time against Golden Frieza

-WOW, this is delicious Whis - Beerus with a cat face

-Indeed My Lord- Beerus

-Look at Frieza, he's quite strong- Beerus

-He did train a little bit- Whis

Vegeta gets punch down, hardly breath

-He sure is strong, I should wait my turn- Vegeta

-HOHOHO, Vegeta-san, just give up- Frieza cockily smile

-Shut up moron- Vegeta

-Don't worry, after you, I will kill Gogeta-san and all of your friend, AH Beerus- Frieza scared as he saw Beerus

-How daring, have you get so strong that you do not want to speak respectfully to me- Beerus with a threating tone

-Beerus-sama, forgive me. What are you doing here- Frieza tremble

-Are you blind?, I come here to eat this- Beerus said as he eats a strawberry

-Are you here to intervene my revenge?- Frieza asks worriedly

-I don't care, do whatever you want, but go somewhere else. There is dust in my parfait- Beerus

-So you are not bothering me?- Frieza asks again

-I just said do whatever you want- Beerus

-You do not intervene?- Frieza asks again

Beerus does not respond, instead, he shots a beam to Frieza, knock him down to the ocean in surprise. Sorbet has heard about Beerus the God of Destruction and his mighty power. But this is the first time he witnesses him in a person and easily beat Frieza. Frieza barely survives that attack.

-Didn't I tell you to do whatever you want? Do you think you're stronger than me, bug?- Beerus 

-Of course not My Lord- Frieza frighten

-Hahaha Frieza, where's your power?- Vegeta sarcastically

-You, filthy monkey- Frieza angrily said

-You lose Frieza- Vegeta

-Ha, what a big mouth- Frieza

Frieza powers up and flies over Vegeta, Vegeta just smirks. Even though both are tiring, but they still give an amazing fight like nothing happen. Frieza gives a punch in the face but has no effect on Vegeta.

-What the?- Frieza shock

Vegeta gives a strike on Frieza's heart. He screams in pain

-It's over Frieza- Vegeta

-You- Frieza tries to attack but Vegeta punch him down

-This fight is decided- Beerus eats another strawberry

-My Lord, that was mine- Whis

-You liar, how many of you had?- Beerus yells

-I've eaten three- Whis

-Well I've only two- Beerus with a sweat in his head

-Nice try My Lord, but I know you had four- Whis with a glare

-I am a deity, got any problem with that?- Beerus

Everyone just sighed

Back on the battle, Frieza has just lost his golden form, falling down. Sorbet attempted to attack Vegeta but failed and died

-Me, of all people, lose to Vegeta?- Frieza grinding his teeth and punches the ground

-Your ear was ended a long time ago. Never ever resurrect again- Vegeta forms an energy ball

-You too- Frieza smirks

Frieza destroys the Earth's core, lavas immediate appear.

-Whis- Beerus

-Right away- Whis forms a barrier, save people around it, except Vegeta

A few moments later, Earth becomes pieces in the space. Bulma cries for her son, her parents and her husband. Everyone else couldn't hold their tears to their friends and their beautiful planet. Goku is sad because his son, Goten, has died. He furious because he could sense Frieza out there.

-Pan-chan- Gohan disbelieved

-Marron- Krillin with tears

-He took everyone down with him- Tien

-No, he still alive- Whis

-He can survive in the vacuum of space. He planned everything- Beerus

-Damn, I should end his life- Goku

-It's your fault, but if you have a chance, sent Frieza back to his rose garden- Beerus

-Don't tell me- Goku

-I can rewind time. Once Beerus-sama destroyed the sun, I reversed time and gave him a smack in the head. After all, everything went dark without the sun. Can you do it, brother-in-law?- Whis

-Of course or Marcarita will kill me, please proceed- Goku

Whis taps his staff 3 times, everything back to the moment when Frieza is on the ground and Vegeta holds his energy

-Me, of all people, lost to Vegeta?- Frieza grinding his teeth and punches the ground

Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form prepares his Kamehameha wave, but Vegeta is locking the way

-Your era was ended a long time ago. Never ever resurrect again- Vegeta forms an energy ball

-You too- Frieza smirks

-Get out of the way Vegeta, FRIEZA- Goku flies over

-Damn- Vegeta disappear

-HA- Goku

A giant wave comes to Frieza, who still unclear what is happening but too late to realize.

-Damn you monkey- Frieza said and complete disappeared as well as his ship

-Kakarotto, at least you should tell me- Vegeta

-Don't be mad, he saved you dear- Bulma smile

-What?, explain- Vegeta demanded

Vegeta crossed his arm

-I see, so you reversed time to prevent Frieza destroyed the planet- Vegeta nodded his head

-Really?, A God of Destruction saved a whole planet- Beerus found out it's weird

-Come one, we will have a big party- Bulma

-That glad to hear- Beerus

Everyone goes to joy the party.

-Whis, you ate this without me?- Beerus

-Only once- Whis nervously answered

Beerus gives a glare

-Two- Whis sweating

SUPER STARE

-Three, no four. But that's not important- Whis

-Important my ass, eating these yourself. One more time and I will destroy- Beerus

-Give me 2 Kakiage- Jaco

-Yes- Chief

-Large serving for me- Beerus

-Coming up right now- Chief

-You know, if we work together, we would end him in 20 seconds- Goku

-I rather died than working with you- Vegeta refuses

-Same here- Goku

-This is the first time we agree on something- Vegeta

-Piccolo-san, please train me- Gohan

-Fine, but it will be harder than last time- Piccolo

Gohan smiles, he looks at his father who also gives him a warm smile. Peace, for now.

Back on hell, a full parade, music, and dances. Angels are singing, it seems so joyful. But there is one who is not happy

-Welcome home- Angels

-NOOOOOOO- Frieza in his cocoon yelling


	7. An unexpected announcement

Months passed since Frieza was revived and killed again, Goku and Vegeta are training in Beerus' planet. Both are wearing a heavy suit and doing pushups with one finger. On the other hand, Whis is having a good time, enjoying tea and watch Goku and Vegeta. They have done 50,00 pushups and sweat hard. Suddenly a big light in sky falls down to the ground cause a big explosion. Beerus' temple also blowing and it caused by Beerus with a frustration face.

-Didn't I tell you not to cause any noise during my nap? Surely you have some nerve- Beerus with his annoying tone

-Don't tell me he meant us?- Goku

-Yeah- Vegeta

Beerus forms an energy and throws at Saiyans, caused another huge explosion

-We better find a place to hide- Goku

More energies come down to Goku and Vegeta. Distance away, the real culprits are Champa and Vados. Champa with an arrogant face watch the explosions.

-I think we should land closer My Lord- Vados

-I just want to give Beerus some time to change his diaper- Champa

They begin to walk, but just in 2 minutes Champa gets tired due to his big belly and haven't exercised for years. After reaching the door, he enjoys his sweet drink. Seeing that, Vados announces that Champa will skip dinner and tomorrow's breakfast to get zero calories which will never happen. Champa prepares to give a "knock" but the door gets blown away by Beerus. Luckily, Champa dodges that while Vados is in the air with a barrier.

-Gogeta, Vegeta, come out wherever you're hiding- Beerus looks around

-Hey Beerus, come down here and say hello to your grandfather- Champa

-There you are- Beerus gives a blast toward Champa

More and more blasts come to Champa and the cat has enough

-That's ENOUGH- Champa yells, create a big wave

Beerus barely withstand, Goku thought Beerus has a new technique. Champa, breathing hard with a black face. Whis and Vados also joint with their bosses.

-What a warm welcome Beerus- Champa

-You?- Beerus

Champa laugh

-Who are you?- Beerus

Champa with a drop on his head

-Champa-sama- Vados gives a towel

-It's me, Champa-

-Champa, what are you doing here?- Beerus flies down

-What? you almost gave me a heart attack. I could have died you know- Champa complains

-Well, I already invited the Gods to attend your funeral- Beerus

-You dare say that to me- Champa

-You didn't say you would come- Beerus

-Hey buddy, long time no see- Goku waves at Champa

-Ah, you again- Champa

Everyone is now inside, Vegeta confused, who the heck is that guy? Look exactly like Beerus but a fat version of him. Also, the lady stands next to him too, also like Whis. vegeta can feel god ki inside both of them, though they are suppressed it. Champa looks at Vegeta

-Who is this guy, new student?- Champa

-Yes, with that suit he could do 50,000 pushups- Whis

-Hey not only him, me too- Goku corrected Whis

-Yes, yes. Gogeta-san also- Whis sighed

Vados in an instinct stands next to Goku and holds his hand tightly.

-Champa, you better give a good excuse for interrupting my nap of I'll kick your ass- Beerus yawns

-I come here to see your pathetic face- Champa laugh evilly

Beerus gets annoyed, Vegeta can feel the tense atmosphere. Champa asks Vados to give out something. A red box and inside are eggs. Beerus'side is surprised, nothing but normal eggs.

-This is boiled eggs from Don-Don bird. Its taste will kill you. You two give it a try- Champa said as eggs fly to everyone

They have the first bite and taste normal. But to Goku, everyone tastes delicious. Champa from there thinks he wins the contest. Next, on the table are 4 cups of instant noodles, with hot water and an hourglass. Champa just mocking that eating sand? Beerus is mad. 3 minutes passed, Goku and Vegeta start their first spoon. Vados and Champa look at them and do the same thing. Delicious, that is what inside Champa's head right now. He even drinks the soup.

-How was that?- Beerus

-Let's see, quite good- Champa lies

-And you drank the soup- Beerus mocks Champa

-What's that dish?- Champa can't hold back, it did taste delicious

-Instant noodles- Beerus

-Instant noodles? weird name- Champa

-A delicious food from a planet called Earth, and there are billions of delicious food that can kill you- Beerus explains

-Vados, search Earth for me. It must be in Universe 6- Champa demands

-Universe 6, what is that?- Vegeta asks

-You don't know?, there are 12 universes, we are the Seventh Universe, Champa-sama, the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe. 6 and 7 are formed a pair so everything is exactly the same. Like you see yourself in a mirror- Whis

-First time heard of that- Vegeta

Whis comes and helps Vados to locate Earth in Sixth Universe, Vegeta also finds out that Vados is actually Whis' sister. That means she's even stronger than Whis.

-Is this one?- Vados said as the image of a planet shows up that looks like Mars

-No, that isn't Earth- Goku

Vados and Whis look back to the history and found out the earth was destroyed and had no extinction by some stupid war. Champa is frustrated, and Beerus is happy.

-What a shame, No Earth, no people, and no food. What a pain- Beerus

Champa is now really angry, but he just has a wonderful idea to get what he wants.

-Beerus, let's battle. If I win you have to give me Earth- Champa

You want to fight me?, hahahahahahah- Beerus break into a laugh

Champa stunned

-Let's me finish- Champa

-You want to fight me, with that belly. You have no chance- Beerus continues to laugh

-Shut up asshole- Champa

Beerus stop, with a serious look. Everyone knows what will happen next. The GODS fly onto the table and start to walk to each other.

-We are God of Destruction, and also brothers- Beerus

-There you go again- Champa

Beerus and Champa begin their first fist, but Beerus is faster. Next are strikes and waves that destroy anything near them except the Angels. When the Gods try their kicks, the Angels stop them. The ground is destroyed.

-Why did you stop us?- Beerus

-That was rude you know- Champa

-You know that God of Destruction cannot fight each other- Whis

-It will destroy both Sixth and Seventh Universe- Vados

-He started first, he wanted to fight- Beerus

-Because you didn't let me finish. We will not fight, instead, we choose competitors to represent our universe- Champa

Hearing this, Goku get excited

-Let's see, 5 competitors from each universe sounds good?. Two for a match, once one fighter is defeated, the next one take place. The fight will over when a universe doesn't have anyone left. The one who has more fighters will win- Champa

-Stupid idea, moreover, How can we switch Earth?, that's impossible- Beerus

-It's possible, I have collected wish orbs for decades and it can switch Earth- Champa

-Champa-sama- Vados tries to stop her master

-Shut up, those wish orbs can grant any wish. Switching Earth is just a piece of cake. I have 6 already, one more to go- Champa

-Hey Vegeta, it sounds like Dragon Balls- Goku

-What, is that true?- Champa

-Yes- Vegeta

-I see, long time ago the Nameks broke a fragment of the of the big wish orbs to create their own version, their wishing power is also limited. But the wishing orbs is huge like a planet and can make any wish. You could say Super Dragon Balls. See? I'm such a smart guy- Champa "happy"

-If you don't find the last one, the other 6 are just stones. More importantly, you don't know where exactly the last one is- Beerus

-Bulma can help us with that- Goku

-What?- Beerus

-She can make a radar to track the last Super Dragon Ball- Vegeta

-Beerus-sama let's do it- Goku excited

-You want to fight?- Beerus

-Of course, I want to challenge myself, Vegeta too- Goku

Vegeta still thinking. To him, training is better, but fighting will help him to know where he is right now.

-Yes, I want to join- Vegeta

-Well then, I accept the proposal, let's do it- Beerus

Champa shocks, but soon, he is happy again.

-Great, it's all settled- Champa

-Please tell me this is not true- Whis sighed

-It is brother- Vados also sighed

-I can't wait- Goku excited


	8. The Tournament has been decided

It's all settled, a tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7. If the Universe 6 win, they'll use the wishing orbs or Super Dragon Balls to wish to move Earth from 7 to 6. If the Universe 7 win, they'll have 6 Super Dragon Balls but they've to find the last one on their own. The GODs are smirks, claiming their victory, the Angels are sighed, Vegeta is quite concerned but Goku is excited. Vados and Whis have to warm Goku in secret to not let his ki rise, otherwise, his identity will be exposed since Goku has a unique ki, different from others Gods. Goku's ki is a mixture of God of Destruction's, Angels, Saiyan's and the unique heat due to Ultra Instinct that no Master of Ultra Instinct has, even the Angels and Daishinkan. Due to this, Goku can use all Gods of Destruction and Angel's techniques even he did not learn it before which make him more dangerous as a King of Everything. 

-Whare to hold the match. I know the match will take place on a planet that floats in neutral space. I think that will be fair for both universes- Champa 

-My Lord, there is a place like that close to a small Sun, but there is nothing on that planet, not even atmosphere- Vados 

-Because it was your idea, so prepare everything on your own- Beerus with a smirk

-Fine, that means I will also set all rules- Champa with a happy face again

Goku flies and stands between the GODs

-How bout this? If you give up or fall out of bounds, you lose. And killing is not allowed- Goku

-No weapons or drugs either, and prepare a written test too. We cannot allow a contestant that doesn't have any idea about rules- Vegeta

-I see, Champa, what do you think?- Beerus

-Hmmp, not bad. We'll begin the match next week from now on the eight Solar calendar- Champa said as he leaving

-That's 5 more days- Whis explains

-Champa, don't think of running away- Beerus

-You too Beerus, don't cry like a baby when you lose- Champa

-Wait for a second- Goku stands next to Vados makes Champa jumps up

-Hey, you almost killed me- Champa yells

-Vados, after the match, I want you to come and visit Earth. Gohan is also missing his mom- Goku whisper

-I will, and you tell Marcarita yet?- Vados

-Yes, but she too busy on training Toppo, the candidate for Universe 11's next God of Destruction- Goku

-I see- Vados nods

-Also, I would like you to meet our first granddaughter- Goku smiles

-What? We have granddaughter already? Does my father knows?- Vados spins Goku around cause others stunned

-Yeah, her name is Pan. And that old man doesn't know yet. I want to give him a heart attack- Goku laughs

At the castle of Kings of Everything

Daishinkan squeeze, strange. An Angel-like him cannot get sick

-What's wrong Daishin-kun?-Zeno asks

-Nothing Your Majesty- Dashinkan

Back to Universe 7

-I can't wait to see her- Vados

-Hey, did you guys heard me?- Champa is frustrated

-What?- Goku

-Time to go home Vados- Champa

-Oh yes, so see you later- Vados gives a kiss of the King's cheek makes him blush

Goku returns next to Beerus

-What were you two talking? Don' tell me you Champa brides you to get information from our team- Beerus

-Oh no, She asked me how old I am- Goku 

-Right, for literally 10 minutes just to ask that?- Vegeta

-Let's get back to Earth and ask Bulma to make a radar- Goku changes the subject

-Are you sure about it My Lord? You could lose those Wishing Orbs- Vados 

-Don't worry, I bet that Xeno guy is just a bug- Champa confident (From now on, I will call Goku as Goku Xeno instead of Gogeta)

\- I don't think so- Vados chuckle

-By the way, does he have any relationship with Goku-sama or Zeno-sama, because they both have name Goku and Xeno is similar to Zeno- Champa

-it's just a name My Lord- Vados 

Goku and Vegeta are outside, they take off the heavy suit. Vegeta still not let Goku goes away. The king has to make up a story but Vegeta still has a doubt. He suspicious of Goku's action toward Vados who shows no opening in her walk. That is not normal, it is somehow similar to him and Bulma. A husband and a wife. But a mortal and an angel? This's getting confusing.

-This is interesting right Vegeta?- Goku

-This match is a piece of cake. What I am looking for is number one. One day I will surpass Beerus, Whis, Champa, Vados, and you too Kakarotto- Vegeta

-Come on, but this is a 5-5 match. Besides you and I, I wonder who else is Beerus-sama gonna pick?- Goku

-Doesn't matter, I will beat all Universe 6 scums by myself- Vegeta 

-Left me some. I have decided, I will go first- Goku

-NANI? I won't allow that- Vegeta 

-Hey, hurry up or stay here- Beerus

-Yes sir, right away- Vegeta stands straight and flies up to Beerus, leave Goku with a drop on his head

On Earth, Whis and Beerus have enjoyed tea with cakes while Vegeta and Goku explain the situation. Bulma, of course, shock. But she can make a radar to find the last Super Dragon Ball. But she comes up with an idea that asks Shenron where it is. Everyone is stunned.

-Great work, as I expected from an old woman- Beerus finished as Bulma gives a smack on his head, everyone is surprised

-This is a first time I've seen a human do that to you Beerus-sama- Whis mocking

-YOU- Beerus is quite upset but he forgives her since she suggested a great idea

-Hey Vegeta- Beerus 

-Yes?- Vegeta stands up 

-Go dash out- Beerus with a stare

-Yes, Bulma, Dragon radar- Vegeta walks like a soldier and flies away

-Was that Vegeta?- Bulma asks, kinda disbelieved

-Well yes- Goku laughs

Elsewhere in space, Champa is sleeping while Vados complains about moving the Super Dragon Balls. A few moments later, they appear in front of a planet. Next are the Super Dragon Balls that are planet-sized.

-A nameless planet? I'll name this planet then. And its name is Planet of Nothing- Champa

-I think you are the funniest God of Destruction Champa-sama- Vados with a mocking tone

-Thank you, but I don't need your compliments, there is no word that can describe how smart I am- Champa is self-compliment

-Now, let make the fighting area on Planet of Nothing- Vados

Vados create a barrier and get tested by Champa. He gives 3 blasts cause a big explosion and not a crack. Next, Vados makes a cool fresh air and both Champa and her enjoyed. Then a 50-meters square fighting stage, food stores according to Champa. Ask the GOD should she make comfortable seats but he said it's stupid. Suddenly she wants to tease the GOD, make him embarrassing a little bit. Anf finally the portrait of Beerus and Champa. They also start to find competitors and one of them is Saiyan. Back on Earth, Bulma has to make a Super Dragon Balls radar because Shenron couldn' tell the location. The universe is vast and that is his limited. Whis and Beerus also have dinner at Bulma' house

-Earth's foods are delicious as always, thanks for the meal- Whis

-Right, I won't give Earth to that bastard- Beerus

-If you excuse, we shall return home. We must inform the match to Monaka-san- Whis

-Monaka? who's that?- Vegeta

-He's a Universe 7 member chosen by Beerus-sama- Whis

-I'll let you guys choose the remaining two, and tell them about the match as well- Beerus

-Hey, about Monaka, Is he strong?- Goku flies toward Beerus

-Yeah, super strong- Beerus 

-Is he from Earth? or from other planets? or a God? What's he looks like?- Goku

-STOP ANNOYING ME- Beerus yells, create a wave that sent Goku away. Vegeta also protects his wife but seems like she kinda shocks

-Monaka is the strongest I've ever fought- Beerus

-NANI?- Vegeta surprised

-Really?- Goku too

-What's the matter? you thought you were the strongest against me? Xeno Goku, you're second- Beerus

-Did you hear that Vegeta? I want a friendly match with him Beerus-sama- Goku

-No, your opponent is Universe 6, just focus on them- Beerus

-But if we lose, the Earth just switch place so it's normal for us- Goku

-What, did you forgot how kind I am to this planet? You should be thankful that I'm not destroying Earth. Moreover, it was me that saved your planet from Frieza's destruction- Beerus

-Actually, My Lord, it was me- Whis corrected

-Okay okay, say hi to Monaka- Goku said as the Gods leave

The next morning, Bulma has finished the radar. The reason is she afraid Beerus might use the Super Dragon Balls for bad ideas. Beerus explained that Super Dragon Balls are just an excuse for gods to fight, and even joked that to wish to destroy all of the worlds which made Bulma quite scared. Then he laughed but smirk before left. That grin on Beerus' face is making Bulma trembling. She is overreacting

-Calm down Bulma- Vegeta

-If there are Super Dragon balls in our universe, we'll use the radar to get them before Beerus. Then he can't do anything- Bulma

-Calm down, indeed Beerus is the God of Destruction but he never destroys things without purpose- Vegeta

-I can guarantee you he won't do such a thing- Goku *That's the authority only belong to me and Zen-chan, The Kings of All* Goku thought

-If you don't help then I have the second plan- Bulma said as she dial 

-Who are you calling?- Vegeta

-Hey Big Sis, it's me Bulma- 

-B..big sis?- Goku and Vegeta surprised

Bulma asks if her sister call Jaco to come to Bulma' house. Jaco, on the other hand, is playing lego and decided to not going because anything gets involved never has a great outcome. but Bulma hears that and uses Vegeta to threat Jaco which he gets nervous and starts to fly to Earth. Bulma also explains to use the Super Dragon Balls radar, they must be in the center of the universe. 

-Do whatever you want, we'll train a little bit- Goku

-Fighting important than our fate?- Bulma

-Yup, I want to get "stronger" and meet Monaka- Goku

-Fine, but for me, I'll get my hands on those Super Dragon Balls first- Bulma

Vegeta and Goku are disappeared, and Bulma is totally upset! Now they must find 2 competitors for the match, strong and skillful. And also training for the upcoming match in 5 days from now!


	9. The Last Two Members

With just about 5 more days until the tournament, Goku and Vegeta now have to find 2 more competitors. While Goku is relaxed about the tournament, Vegeta is having a suspicious of him. According to Whis, there are two Kings of All, Zeno and a Saiyan named Son Goku. The Son Goku guy must be super strong since he is a fighter. Without a doubt, he may be stronger than Zeno. But does Kakarotto have any relation to him? Not to mention the name also similar. Xeno Goku? Zeno and Goku? Wait don't tell me that Kakarotto is the King of All? That impossible!

-Hey Vegeta, who should we choose?- Goku asks

-Ah, we must choose strong of course- Vegeta backs to reality

-How about Gohan and Piccolo- Goku

-Last time they both lost to Frieza- Vegeta

-But they are training again- Goku

-Fine, we'll go to their place first- Vegeta

-Sorry but can you go first, I remember I have something to do- Goku said as he teleports

-Wait, damn- Vegeta curses and goes to place where Piccolo and Gohan are training

Goku is teleported to the Kings of All palace and went inside. Daishinkan is a little surprised by Goku's presence. He explains that Vegeta starts to suspicious about Goku's identity and now he needs help.

-Please help me, I have a battle in about 4 more days between Universe 6 and 7. I want to participate- Goku said as he walks around

-How about creating a copy of Goku-sama as Zeno Goku, then you secretly went to a place and then appear at the end of the tournament?- Daishinkan suggests

-That's great but can you really make a copy of me?- Goku

-That's not a problem Your Majesty- Daishinkan summons a staff like others Angel 

He taps underground and within a second another Goku has appeared. The Zeno's attendants have no word to say. Goku, shock, and excited. 

-You can control it by simply focus your thought. It can move, speak just like real. But one difference is that your copy cannot fight, so be careful- Daishinkan

-This is awesome- Goku smile

-By the way, how're my grandsons?- Daishinkan

-They are great, you should ask about your great-granddaughter- Goku

-WHAT?- Daishinkan surprises

-Gohan married and has 2 years old daughter- Goku

-Why didn't you tell me?- Daishinkan

-You didn't ask- Goku 

-So does that mean I've become great-uncle? How cool-Zeno smiles

-Yeah, next time, I will bring her to play with you- Goku

-Really?- Zeno

-Yeah, now I have to go- Goku

-Bye Goku- Zeno waves

-Bye Zen-chan and old man- Goku wink and he teleports, leave Daishinkan just smile

Back to Vegeta, he stands there and watches the training. He has to admit Gohan has potential, to surpass him. And Vegeta won't allow anyone to surpass him, not even Kakarotto

-Vegete, what do you think?- Goku stands next to Vegeta

-Back already, I can say Gohan really good, if he did not focus on the research, he would reach God and possibly Blue right now- Vegeta 

-Vegeta-san and Father. What are you doing here?- Gohan 

-Well, you see...- Gou explains the situation to his son and Piccolo

-A tournament between Universe 6 and 7? Sound fun. I will participate- Piccolo

-How about you Gohan?- Vegeta

-I really want to join but I have the project, I think I will pass- Gohan

-So we will ask Buu- Goku

-Are you sure? He got knocked out by Beerus by just a blow- Vegete doubt

-But he is strong right? Maybe a little training- Goku

-Whatever- Vegeta

On Beerus' Planet, The God of Destruction is having a meal while Whis believe Beerus has changed since the day he met Goku. He agreed on the tournament, knowing he will not receive anything for his own. Beerus also allowed Whis to revered time to help Goku and planet Earth from Frieza's destruction. Beerus then asks back why Whis trains Goku and Vegeta. First was Vegeta, later Goku. But the real purpose was Whis wants Goku naive nature can change Beerus, doing his duty which actually happening. After finished his meal, he went to meet Monaka. 

Back to Bulma house, she is upset that Jaco is late. Piccolo is quite surprised about Super Dragonball Radar. Meanwhile, Goku wants to train using Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 4 days means 4 years. Vegeta doesn't want to train with Goku but he will not allow Gokuto surpass him so he joins with Goku. At the same time, Beerus and Whis are about to meet Monaka. The last two competitors are decided, now it's the time for training.


	10. The Tournament Begins

After founding the last two members for the tournament, Goku and Vegeta use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for 4 days. Meanwhile, Beerus and Whis go to see Monaka, the one who according to Beerus is the strongest he had fought. Inside Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta is getting pressure from Goku who gives light speed attacks. vegeta went to Super Saiyan and fight base Goku. The match seems even, but when Goku turns into Super Saiyan, Vegeta is outmatched. The Prince turns to Blue and punches Goku, but as The King of Everything, Super Saiyan is enough to give a good match against Super Saiyan Blue. Vegeta feels strange, Blue is supposed to be stronger. Unless Kakarotto is perfectly controlled Super Saiyan Blue and can use its powers even in Super Saiyan. After a few more strikes, both decided to take a break.

-Man, you're good Vegeta- Goku "tires" said

-Of course, it seems like I get a little stronger- Vegeta looks at his fist

-I wonder how strong Monaka is- Goku

-He's on our side, you just need to focus on Universe 6- Vegeta

-But we don't know how strong they are- Goku

-Monaka is Beerus' trump card, not to mention he's the strongest- Vegeta

-I just can't wait to face him- Goku

-Stop acting like a child, grow up- Vegeta

-I am- Goku

-Your personality, let's resume training- Vegeta

-Right away- Goku

Right before Goku and Vegeta went to train, Bulma had asked Jaco to bring her to the center of the universe to search for the last Super Dragon Ball, but he couldn't, but he remembered there is a guy named Juno and he knows everything. So Jaco took Bulma there to ask about Super Dragon ball and surprisingly both universe 6 and 7 have Super Dragon balls. So time passes, the day when the tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7 are just hours away. Everyone gathers at Bulma's lawn.

-Hello everyone, we are about to go to the match area. Now everyone please line up and goes inside this cube- Whis says with a megaphone

-But I don't see any entrance- Goten

-Is this really a spaceship?- Trunks

-No little boys, it's a cube. You can walk through it- Whis says and makes an example to everyone

-Wow, it's even cooler than a spaceship- Goten

-We will go to Beerus-sama's planet first to pick up Beerus-sama and Monaka-san, the trip is roughly three hours- Whis

As Whis finished, everyone starts to walk into the Cube. At the same time, Goku and Vegeta just went out of the room and teleported to Bulma's place. Jaco introduces Bulma the Galatic King but she just acts normal. A few seconds later, Goku and Vegeta appear in front of everyone but with mustard, bad clothes and stinky. About 20 minutes later they both went out beautifully. Whis taps the Cube and travels to Beerus' Planet. When people are arriving, Goku can see Beerus with a little man behind.

-So that guy is Monaka?- Goku

-He doesn't look strong- Vegeta

-Don't judge him by his appearance- Goku

-But I can't sense his ki- Piccolo

-Yeah, strange guy- Vegeta

Goku introduces himself to Monaka and asks him to give a little fight but Beerus stops him. Although Beerus has warned him, Goku cannot hold back and punch Monaka in the face. It seems like Monaka tries to hold his tears back

-I told you not to do so- Beerus slaps Goku's head

-I really sorry, sorry, really sorry- Goku

-Don't worry- Monaka looks away

During the trip, Bulma brings meat and open a BBQ party. Vegeta, for the first time in four years, eating such a delicious meal. Finally, they are arrived and stunned by how enormous the Super Dragon balls are. Beerus, Whis, and Goku can see all the Kaioshin, Hakaishin and Angels are here. Goku is little surprised by their presence.

-Unbelievable, they are huge- Vegeta comments on the Super Dragon Balls

-So it possible to grant any wish- Krillin

Everyone take a look on the match area, everything is ready.

-Who are they?- Bulma pointing to people who sits on the bench

-They are gods from all 12 universes, Champa is really a colorful cat- Beerus

-I heard that- Champa

-Is that?- Bulma

-Yes, The God of Destruction of Universe 6 Champa- Vegeta

-Man, I thought that person is gonna be a beautiful girl- Master Roshi

-Old man stop that- Bulma glare

-I thought you would not come- Champa

-Why not? I will win and bring Super Dragon Balls home- Beerus

-Again, Beerus and Champa- Liquirr

-I came here just to see Beerus' pathetic face- Quitela

-By the way Champa, I heard that you stole some in my universe, weren't you?- Beerus gives a serious stare

-W-what are you talking?- Champa nervous

-Univer 6 and Universe7 together share seven Super Dragon Balls- Bulma

-How do you know?- Champa panic

-I knew it- Beerus

-Wait, I can explain- Champa really nervous, even though he likes to mock Beerus, Champa does know that Beerus is the most fearsome god in the 12 universes, just after Daishinkan and Zeno

-I'll let it slide since we're brothers. but it's gonna be mine- Beerus

-Big talk- Champa sighed in relief

-Are you guys done? Hurry up- Goku

-GOKU- Marcarita flies over Goku and gives him a big hug

-Well well, how have you been my Queen?- Goku kisses Marcarita

-Great, by the way, I heard you've become grandpa- Marcarita

-Yeah, you don't know that old man's reaction when he heard he had become a great-grandfather- Goku laughs

-Mom, I miss you so much- Goten jumps and hugs Marcarita

-I miss you too. Now tell me, my Prince, do you enjoy your life on Earth?- Marcarita

-Awesome mom, I got to play with Trunks a lot, though I get a little jealous because you are not with me- Goten looks about to cry

-I am deeply sorry son. I promise after the tournament, I will visit Earth- Marcarita rubbed Goten's head

-You promise- Goten smiles

-It's weird, isn't Goten-chan is Goku-sama's son?- Martinu

-Don't tell me those two cheats on Goku-sama- Sidra worried

-Calm down my Lord- Mojito

-Sorry for the interruption but it's time- Vados

-Hey, those seats are not very comfortable. We came from a long way you know- Bulma

-I only invited gods, not mortals- Champa

-Bulma's right, those cheap seats are also a slap in the face for gods. That tells how small your brain is Champa- Beerus

-YOU- Champa grinning his teeth

-Whis, show them how a professional is like- Beerus

-Ladies and gentlemen, I am about to make some changes, will you all stand up?- Whis

Whis makes those hard benches disappear and replace it with more soft, comfortable seats. Champa seeing that gets pissed off

-Why didn't you do that?- Champa

-I did ask you but you said it's wasting time idiot- Vados

-You should feel grateful, she tries to not insult your knowledge, what a kind assistant- Beerus with a mocking tone and Champa gets really mad

Vados guides everyone to take a written test, Goku meets the Kaioshin, now separate. Kaioshin from Universe 6 get confusing since a mortal hang out with gods. Team Universe 7 is shocked when seeing Team Universe 6, especially a person who looks exactly like Frieza. A person looks like a human comes toward to Goku and Vegeta.

-Are you two also Saiyans?-

-Yes, who are you?- Goku

-My name is Cabba, and I'm also a Saiyan

-What did you say? You seem to don't have a tail- Goku surprised

-I see, your outfit looks like Saiyan's style before becoming a part of Frieza's Army- Vegeta

-Frieza's Army?- Cabba

-What planet are the Saiyans based on?- Vegeta

-Planet Salad- Cabba

-What! Planet Salad stills exist?- Vegeta shocks

-Does it not in your universe?- Cabba

-Correct, Planet Salad was destroyed due to internal problems. We then stole another planet and named it Planet Vegeta but it was also destroyed as well- Vegeta explains

-Quite a difference, but we don't steal planets. We're hired to defeat evil-doers- Cabba

-Take me to Planet Salad, and don't worry we don't still planets. In fact, we almost went to extinction, only me and that idiot name Kakarotto and our children are left- Vegeta

-You're more than welcome- Cabba

-But I won't hold back in the ring- Vegeta

-Same as me- Cabba

-Okay, it's time- Vados

Team Universe 6 and team Universe 7 began to take the test. Most of the questions are easy, they are not really difficult for Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Monaka as well as most of the team Universe 6 members. After 10 minutes.

-100, not bad- Piccolo smirks

-Hey I got 100 too- Goku shows his test score, As the King of Everything, this is not an issue

Vegeta looks at his test, 99?

-Damn I lose to Kakarotto on this ridiculous test- Vegeta cursed

-But Majin Buu, you fail the test, therefore you can't participate in the matches- Vados

-WHAT?- Team Universe 7

-What's wrong with you Buu, you even got your name wrong- Piccolo

-Shut up, I'm not good at this- Buu

-I can't believe it, we're now down to four- Vegeta

-The test was your idea so blame yourself- Goku

-That's enough, hurry up and decide the order. Monaka is the strongest so he will be the last- Beerus yells

One Two Three

-Yay, I'm first- Goku excited

-Second- Piccolo

-Third- Vegeta

-Hey, isn't that guy familiar?- Belmod

-Yeah, he just looks like Goku-sama- Rumsshi

-Beep beep -Mosco

-Mosco-sama said Don't be stupid- Campari

-Still, he is unknown. Who's he?- Anat

-Beerus possesses some of the great fighters- Arack

-This is getting interesting- Geen

-Sorry for the waiting, the tournament between the Universe 6 and Universe 7 begins. First off is the Universal anthem- Referee

All the gods stand up, even Goku. Then the Singer starts to sing.

~~~~~~~~~~The universe is vast~~~~~~~~~~

-Thank you very much- Referee

Bulma, and everyone stunned

-Now the contestants for the first match are, Botamo from Universe 6 and Xeno Goku from Universe 7- Referee

-Good, let examine Xeno Goku during the fight- Anat

-You're right- Ea

-Go go Goku, we love you- Vados/Marcarita

-That's the Saiyan at Beerus'place, prepare to lose- Champa

The Angels look at Vados and Marcarita cheering for Goku, they smile. Goku-sama, you always want to throw us a bombshell

-Let the match BEGIN- Referee


	11. Show Your Power Vegeta

Botamo starts to attack Goku, but the King dodges all of it. Goku uses Kamehameha to knock out Botamo, but he has no damage if this continues he will run out of stamina. Goku has an idea, he knocks down Bottamo and throws him out of the ring.

-Botamo is out of the ring the winner is Zeno Goku- Referee

-I see- Piccolo with a drop on his head

-That moron can be smart sometimes- Vegeta

Champa thought Goku was just a weakling but seems like he underestimates the Saiyan. Goku looks at a purple guy who closes his eyes with a smirk on the King's face.

-The next contestant to fight Goku is Frost-san- Referee

Everyone shocks because Frost looks like Frieza, but he seems more friendly than the Emperor.

-Nice to meet you- Frost

-Me too- Goku

-Wow, he's nothing like Frieza from our side- Krillin amazed

-Never imagine this- Bulma

-Let the second match, begin- Referee

Frost powers up and flies toward Goku who blocks his fists with a finger. Both smile and exchange some blows that even Krillin, Tien and Master Roshi can't follow. Right about Frost punches Goku he teleports in mid-air.

-Both tried to hide their skills and test each other- Whis blocks some rocks from the ring with his finger

-Just finish already- Beerus annoyed

-That guy still holding back- Quitela

-Take a look closely. That Goky guy slowly to gain the advantage while Frost cannot hit him even one- Geen

-This is amazing- Ea

Goku and Frost are now on the ring and look at each other. Frost is breathing heavily.

-I think it's time for you to transform into your final form- Goku

-Yes?- Frost surprised

-You plan to observe your opponent before you use your true power- Goku

-How did you know?- Frost

-I once fought a guy that looks exactly like you- Goku

-I see, but was the guy in your universe defeat you?- Frost

-Better not asking that- Goku

Frost smiles and begins to transform, with a long head and ugly looking.

-Final form my ass- Vegeta cursed

-I think this is the first time Goku saw that form- Krillin

-This form brings back some bad memories- Piccolo

-Well, is this satisfied you?- Frost

-A little different but bring it on- Goku

Both went to fight but Goku with his incredible speed kick Frost in the stomach and punches in the face that almost win the match. Seeing disadvantage, Frost transform into his final form and fire blasts after blasts. However, when a blast his Goku, it disintegrates into purple balls.

-That's- Helles shocks

-Hakai- Iwane

-Beep Beep- Mosco

-Mosco-sama says Unbelievable- Campari

-Whis did you teach him that?- Beerus surprised

-No, my Lord, he learned it on his own- Whis

-Damn you Kakarotto- Vegeta

Goku quickly teleports behind Frost and kick him on the ground. All the gods can see the cold and no mercy in that kick.

-You're magneficient, yet I don't plan on giving up- Frost

Frost punches Goku still Goku managed to block it. But the King feels dizzy and Frost kicks him out of the bound makes everyone including all the gods surprise.

-The contestant Goku is out of bound, the winner is Frost- Referee

-What the hell, no way Kakarotto would lose by such a weak punch- Vegeta

Goku soonly gains conscious and congratulated Frost on winning, however; Goku already knows the secret.

-Damn you Goku- Beerus

-Sorry Beerus-sama- Goku laughs

-Hey Beerus- Champa says in mocking tone

-You need to calm down Beerus-sama- Whis

-Are you angry?- Champa laughs

-Why should I? Winning or losing isn't important. Great fight buddy- Beerus tries to act normal

Goku can't help but chuckle, Jaco seems to notice something. The next match is Piccolo and Frost. First Piccolo takes control of the game, but he gets knocked out just like the way Goku was.

-I cannot understand, how did he do it?- Vegeta thought

-Objection- Jaco

-What's wrong?- Bulma

-Frost uses a weapon, check his right arm- Jaco

-Impossible, Frost-san is a great man- Cabba denied

-Then search him- Jaco

Referee do what Jaco has ordered and indeed found a needle. The judge makes a serious face.

-Contestant Frost is disqualified for cheating. The winner is Piccolo- Referee

-Champa always bring in cheater- Liquirr

-Yeah, useless cat- Belmod

-Universe 6 is such a shame- Roh laughs

Champa is embarrassed by hearing those words from the gods

Vados sighed then explains the real person of Frost is no different than Frieza. He created war then ended it by his own hands. Frost tries to escape but stop by Goku.

-What can you do loser?- Frost smirks

-No matter what, I cannot be defeated- Goku says coldly

Then frost starts to feel pain and collapsed. In his chest have a lot of injuries. The gods examine and knowing that in an instant Goku hit Frost multiple times.

-Who are you, a normal person cannot have this kind of power- Frost breathing heavily

-Why should I have to tell you, you already dead- Goku raises his hand, smirk

-It has been a while since the last time I used this technique you should feel honor- Goku continues with his cold tone

The gods already know what technique Goku said. But for a mortal, they can't believe such a mortal can perform something that only Gods of Destruction can able to.

-Wait for Kakarotto it's my turn- Vegeta

-Come on Vegeta. Remember I got disqualified from a dirty trick- Goku complains

-I AM NEXT- Vegeta serious

-FINE- Goku gives up

Vegeta flies down to the ring and replaces Piccolo. Beerus demands referee to let Goku returns to the competition and the judge agreed, not wanting to anger the God.

\- I get to fight after Monaka?- Goku

-No, you're after Vegeta. Monaka has to be the last- Beerus panic

-Okay, calm down- Goku shakes his head and flies over to Vados

-Come, let me introduce our granddaughter- Goku

Champa feels odd, but he doesn't care. Goku and Vados move over to Videl's place.

-Videl this is Vados. Gohan's mother- Goku

-It's good to see you, Mom- Videl

\- I can see why Gohan loves you- Vados

-Here is our daughter, her name is Pan- Videl

-How cute- Vados carefully hug her granddaughter

-Mom- Pan happily

-No, I am your grandmother- Vados

-I bet that old man is really jealous- Goku smiles

At the King's palace, Daishinkan is watching with jealousy.

-Daishin-kun, wanna go with me?- Zeno

-My honor, but please wait a second Your Majesty. I have to prepare stuff for my great granddaughter- Daishikan with an excited tone

Back on the competition, Vegeta knocked out Frost using Super Saiyan. The next match is Vegeta versus a robot Maggeta. Goku flies over Marcarita's place. Vados carried her granddaughter with her after asking for permission. When Champa sees the little girl, Pan starts to cry, and Goku turns into Super Saiyan.

-What's wrong?- Marcarita

-Nothing- Goku turns back to normal

-Good, he's right here. A perfect chance to analyze him- Belmod thought

When the referee says to begin, Vegeta starts to punch the robot. Because he's the robot, so it's like punching the iron. the Prince also got stepped by the iron man as well. Vegeta fires Galick Ho but has no effect. The Prince then fire blasts to destroy the arena floor yet Maggeta uses his spit to stop the attacks.

-How dare you attack me by that sickening fluids? You fucking useless piece of garbage- Vegeta cursed

Maggeta stunned, he falls down off the ring makes everyone surprises. Vegeta has no idea what just happened. Whis then explains that metalmen are very emotional. Insulting will make them lose their will to fight.

-The next fighter to fight against Vegeta is Cabba- Referee

-Are you okay love?- Goku asks Marcarita

-Seeing how happy Vados is with her granddaughter makes me want to have one too- Marcarita smiles

-You have to wait at least 15 years, Goten is just 7- Goku

-I know, speaking of Goten. I feel like I'm a bad mom. He told me how lonely he is on Earth without a mom like his friends- Marcarita has tears in her eyes

-You have duties to do, besides, you're the best mother. So stop being harsh to yourself- Goku comforts his wife

Now let's watch the match-Goku says as Vegeta and Cabba already in their poses and ready to fight. He quickly places a kiss on Marcarita's cheek makes her deep blush.

Goku tells Goten to come to them, seeing her son wipe all tears in her eyes, and ask her if she's okay with that innocent voice makes the Angel so happy. this is all she wants, a beautiful family. All the gods are questioning, Gohan and Goten are sons of Goku-sama. Something is going on. The Angels of the Gods of Destruction just smile, Goku is really strict, but he also can be sweet sometimes.


	12. Saiyan's Pride and Struggling

Vegeta faces Cabba the young Saiyan seems to be on par against the prince. They exchange some blow before Cabba fires Galick Ho which surprised Vegeta. However, Vegeta dodges the attack and punch the Saiyan. He wants Cabba to turn into Super Saiyan, but the young Saiyan stays in silence. Turn out he can't transform and ask the Saiyan Prince to teach him. It makes Vegeta mad and brutally hit Cabba in the stomach as Super Saiyan. When Cabba about to say give up, Vegeta is even madder. He keeps punching and kicking Cabba makes Bulma freaked out. 

-You piece of garbage. You called yourself a Saiyan? You're a disgrace- Vegeta

-Please help me- Cabba struggle to say

-You fucking useless, I'll end your pathetic existence. After I kill you, I'll go to Planet Salad and destroy everything. Welcome to extinction- Vegeta laughs maliciously

Vegeta throws Cabba in the sky and prepares an attack. Goku and Piccolo seem to know what Vegeta is doing. 

-I won't I won't let you destroy my home- Cabba creates a barrier

He turns Super Saiyan and flies down fight Vegeta, The Prince smirks and right about Cabba makes his attack. Vegeta stops him. Now Cabba feels an incredible power that he has never felt before. 

-You've some potential- Vegeta

-What?- Cabba

-To become Super Saiyan, you have to embrace your rage. Never forget the feeling- Vegeta

Cabba turns back to normal and tries again, the power is feeling amazing. Vegeta closes his eyes and went to Super Saiyan Blue. Everyone especially the gods are shocking. The mystery man opens his eyes and looks at Vegeta he then takes a look at Goku who gives him a smirk. He closes his eyes again. 

-This pressure, don't tell me- Khai surprised

-How come a mortal can possess the power of God?- Rumsshi yells

-Universe 7 warriors can't be estimated- Geen

-It is called Super Saiyan Blue. If training, you might attain this power one day- Vegeta

Vegeta knocks out Cabba unconscious, Champa is mad. Beerus seeing his brother's face makes him excited. Cabba stands up, barely speaking. 

-Thank you for your help- Cabba

-Never forget the pride of Saiyans- Vegeta walks away

-Yes Master- Cabba

-Quit calling me that brat- Vegeta

-Yes, sir- Cabba

-Saiyan's pride you say-? Goku looks at his fist

-Now the last fighter of the Universe 6 is Hit- Referee

-He's the last one in our team- Vados

-Like I care, the legendary assassin Hit. I can't believe he'd agree on something like this- Champa

-Well, we'll give him the cube if we won the competition- Vados

-What did you say? If he has it, he will able to travel anywhere, even universes- Champa surprised

-Should I cancel the deal?- Vados

-What done is done, but I can assure you victory is mine- Champa laughs

Hit walks down to the ring, Vegeta quickly guards on. The Prince immediately transform into Blue after the referee said to begin. But Hit has no intention to move. He put his hands in his pocket and makes Vegeta angry. Vegeta flies over and about to attack, yet somehow attacks him leaves everybody to gasp. Prince tries again but this time, Hit kicks his stomach and Vegeta groan. 

-When he starts to move, he completely disappeared- Goku

-Some kind of teleportation- Marcarita

-Hit is not an average fighter- Belmod

Vegeta keeps attack but he can't touch Hit. Now he's unconscious because of Hit's attacks on vital areas. 

-is killing against the rule?- Hit

-Yes- Referee

-It seems he lacks the power to surrender, I have to throw him off the ring right?- Hit

-That's not necessary, the winner is Hit- Referee

-What?- Bulma

-Krillin, go give him a senzu bean- Goku yells 

-Yeah right- Krillin

-Perhaps hit uses Time-skip?- Goku

-You say the power that capable to skip time approximately 0.1 second- Belmod

-Yes- Goku

-I see he can stop time- Khai

-It's unexpected, I never thought someone has the power to manipulate time besides Angels- Marcarita

-One more thing, the reason why Vegeta lost is the weakness of Super Saiyan Blue- Goku

-The weakness of Super Saiyan Blue?- Marcarita

-Yeah, he hasn't mastered Blue yet- Goku

-Damn, what just going on? It's like he can see through everything- Belmod thought

-This is getting exciting- Goku flies down to Vegeta

-Hey, any advice for me?- Goku

-Good luck- Vegeta walks away

-Come on- Goku

Goku stares at hit seriously, as he begins to walk on the ring. Everyone can feel the entire universe is shaking rapidly. Hit who closed his eyes for a while taking a look on Goku. 

-This is what I was waiting for- Anat

-A true battle- Helles

-Goku, you have to win- Beerus prays

-Why? We still have our strongest fighter Monaka-san- Whis mocks

-You already know the truth, so stop it you fucking donkey- Beerus cursed

-You brought in a useless delivery guy just wanted to motivate Goku-san and Vegeta-san. Am I correct my Lord?- Whis sarcastically 

-You motherfucker- Beerus

-So that explains everything- Piccolo hearing the conversation is shocked

-So this match is the final battle, Son we're counting on you- Piccolo thought

-Let's this begin shall we- Goku

-I recommend you to transform- Hit

-I will, but I have to find a way to beat you before losing unnecessary stamina- Goku

-Revealing your plan, you're quite young- Hit

-I'm actually older than you thought, physically I'm about 40 but technically I'm over 200 years old- Goku wink

-I'm over 1,000 years old- Hit

-What? I should be more respect. Actually, my father-in-law and my brother are billions of years so age doesn't important. However, a pleasure to meet you sir- Goku 

-This is unusual, Hit is a quiet person. But Goku's gotten him to speak more than I've heard- Fuwa surprised

-That's Goku's. He can make his enemy to be his friend- Old Kaioshin

-Here I come- Goku shouts

He flies over Hit and attempts to attack but got hit and almost out of the ring. Hit closes his eyes. 

-It's useless, better to surrender- Hit

-Why should I? I know you use time-skip, and I know how to defeat you- Goku

-Give it a try- Hit

Goku raises his two fingers, and shoot a beam through Hit. But it actually turns back and leaves a scratch on Hit's face who stands behind him. 

-That was a mere fluke- Hit wipes his blood

-Guess I've to do it again- Goku smiles

Goku tries to kick this time, and he successfully blocks Hit's attack. It seems like Hit has completely disappeared, however: Goku punches Hit right when the assassin appears next to the Saiyan. 

-You weren't bluffing at all- Hit takes out his hands

-Finally, you're taking it seriously- Goku powers up to Saiyan beyond God

-You know I'm serious now, don't you think you should transform already- Hit

-Not yet, to be honest, I don't think it's necessary- Goku

-Underestimate me will be your demise- Hit

-I don't think so- Goku


	13. Victory and Bad Day for Saiyans

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan and fights against Hit the legendary assassin of the Universe 6. Both seem to be equal, however; hit starts to gain the advantage. Hit punches Goku dodges. It keeps repeating for a moment. Both stands and looks at each other. Hit tells Goku to transform into Blue. Goku transforms, but Super Saiyan God makes the assassin and the spectators surprised. Vegeta cursed because he knows his rival still wants to save energy. The Saiyan flies over to Hit, the Universe 6's fighter with his confidence stops Goku. But, Goku manages to overcome and punch Hit in the face. The assassin tries again, still the amount of time even shorter.

-Whis explain- Beerus 

-Time-Skip is only working on those who are equal or less power than the user. But Goku-san is surpassing Hit-san- Whis

-Then why Vegeta wasn't able to do it in his Blue form- Beerus

-Vegeta-san was able to use only 10% of his Blue power in the first fight. Super Saiyan Blue is not something that can use repeatedly. Plus he hasn't mastered its power yet- Whis

Hit hears the entire conversation and can't believe what he has just heard. Just then Goku throws a blast and Hit manages to block it. He praises the Saiyan and then starts to power up.

-It has been so long this is my full power Xeno Goku- Hit

-Great, let's end everything- Goku

The King begins to move at high speed. Hit closes his eyes and opens. Finally, he stops Goku. But a minute later, Goku is behind him with two fingers. Hit shocks, he used his full power yet couldn't able to stop him.

-Your time-skip has been broken- Goku

Hit begins to feel pain, he screams out loud and collapsed. The gods stunned, Goku continues to amaze god. They know the Saiyan executed a technique that even Gods of Destruction are struggling to perform, Destruction wave. An ability that requires a tremendous amount of stamina and difficult to utilize at will. So far only two deities who have accomplished it are Beerus and Geen. Destruction wave is also one of the techniques invented by the 7th God of Destruction. That's why no gods dare to make him angry because no one can survive his attacks.

-Even I have to sacrifice 70% of my power to use it, that mortal seems fine and not lose a lot of stamina- Geen shocks

-Unbelievable, he might be a threat to us- Quitela

-Whis, he used my technique- Beerus panic

-He did, you seem happy- Whis

-Happy my ass, he had to ask me first- Beerus shouts

Hit slowly stand up he feels no power left in him. Goku stands there, smile.

-I guess you can't use your killing techniques- Goku

-What's your point?- Hit

-Let settle everything sometimes in the future - Goku says as he jumps out of the ring

Everyone is surprised, using the opportunity. The Saiyan quickly creates a clone of himself with the help of his wives.

-The challenger Xeno Goku is out of the ring the fighter Hit wins the match. The last fighter against Hit is Monaka- Referee

-You moron, do you have any idea what you've done?- Beerus angrily said

-I do Hit can't use his killing attacks, so this is an unfair match. Don't worry I'll beat him in the future. Now let's take a closer look at the strongest fighter of the Universe 7- Clone Goku

-In the future you say? You damn imbecile- Beerus yells

-Xeno Goku, I shall remember this- Hit

-Go Monaka, show him what you got- Clone Goku

-Yeah right, we've to put our faith in the strongest fighter- Whis sarcastically

-You shut up- Beerus clenches his teeth

-What's wrong?- Vegeta asks Piccolo

-You will see- Piccolo

-Hell, I'm totally screwed. Someone kills me- Beerus holds his head

Monaka shakes with tears in his eyes walks toward the assassin, Hit looks at beerus and seems to understand what's happened. When the referee says to begin, Monaka tries his beast to punch Hit. The assassin creams and falls out of the ring. Champa shocks while Beerus is excited.

-The fighter Monaka is the victory. I hereby declare Universe 7 is the winner of the tournament- Referee

Bulma immediately jumps down and gives a big hug to her husband. Piccolo doesn't understand what just happened and Clone Goku praises Monaka for defeating Hit.

-He's totally badass don't you think. He really is the strongest in the universe- Clone Goku

-We're equal now- Hit thought

-Damn, Beerus just dodged the bullet- Quitela

-This is enjoyable I must say- Anat

-Poor Champa- Liquirr mocks

-Wait, this ki. Don't tell me- Iwne

-It can't be- Belmod

-I don't need your cube anymore, just hurry up and take me home- Hit

-That was a funny joke- Champa

-Hey Champa- Beerus

-You actually think I'll let this slide?- Champa

-Hey Champa- Beerus

-I know Beerus, I'll give you Super Dragon Balls as promised. Just calm down- Champa

-You fucking moron, look- Beerus points

-Is it appropriate for you to point at him ?- Whis said and Beerus immediately lower his hands

On the ring, there are 7 people. In front, Daishinkan stands on the right, Zeno on the left, and Goku is in the middle. Behind are Zeno's and Goku's attendants. All the gods are tremble, sweating in fear.

-The Kings of All and Daishinkan-sama- All 12 Gods of Destruction

-Who the hell are they?- Vegeta

-Silence, Zeno-sama, and Goku-sama are the ruler of the entire 12 universes. Daishinkan-sama is the strongest fighter of all universes- Beerus

-What did you say? - Vegeta/Piccolo

All the gods start to fly over and kneeling for the Kings and Daishinkan, Vegeta starts to analyze the person stands in the middle, he has a tail and looks similar to Saiyan except his hair. He can a tremendous heat comes out of his and it almost paralyzes him. Goku gives a smirk to Vegeta.

-Welcome Zeno-sama, Goku-sama, and Daishinkan-sama- All the gods

-What an honor to see all of you- Whis

-It has been a while, we just want to visit and give a warning to all of you- Daishinkan

-Gods of Destruction must work, not playing around- Zeno

-We deeply apologies- Beerus/Champa

-Forgive us- The others gods

-Oh I will, by destroying all of you- Goku raises his hands

All the gods close their eyes, waiting to be erased, suddenly

-Old man don't want to see your first great-granddaughter?- Goku

-Of course- Daishinkan flies over to Vados who holds Pan

-This is just a warning next time. Believe me, I will destroy everything- Goku

-We promise you we won't do it again Your Majesty- Beerus

-That was really fun, I told Goku that how about we do a tournament where every universe participate- Zeno

-Yeah I like that- Clone Goku stands behind the cat gods

-Are you stupid?- Beerus

-It's a promise- Clone Goku gives out his hand

Zeno walks forward and holds the Saiyan's hand. Goku chuckle to see that. All the gods sigh in relief.

-See you later- Zeno

-And focus on your work- Goku

-It's nice to see all of you, especially my dear great-granddaughter- Daishinkan

-Baicha- Zeno's and Goku's attendants

The three most powerful leave and Champa give all six Super Dragons Balls to Beerus. The Nameless Planet is the seven and the last Super Dragon Ball. Whis later summons the Super Shenron in God's language and makes a wish that restores Earth in Universe 6. Vegeta has no suspicious anymore. Everyone is happy, except for one.

-HOW DARE YOU FORGOT OUR ANNIVERSARY?- Vados shouts angrily

-It's just a normal day you know. More importantly, I am the King of All, and I have duties to do- Goku

-A NORMAL DAY YOU SAY? FINE YOU DO YOUR JOB, WE DO OUR JOB. WE DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE. LET"S DIVORCE- Marcarita is pissed off

-Please don't leave me- Goku with (fake) tears in his eyes

But the daughters of Grand Priest are no longer there. Goku has no choice he asks his best rival Vegeta, his friend Beerus, and all his brothers and sisters-in-law but they pretend to know nothing. And they called themselves his best friends and advisers?

-Your Majesty, come to the Palace quickly. I am so tired to listen to their stories- Daishinkan

-Father if I go there then they will kill me. You've to do something- Goku

-I'm sorry, Zeno-sama calls me. Please come to the Palace as soon as possible- Daishinkan ends the call, his daughters are scarier than Zeno's wrath

-Married two women is good and bad- Goku thoughts

At Capsule Corp

-One woman is more than enough- Vegeta who has to clean bathroom

-Vegeta, it's not clean. I can see molds around the bathtub - Bulma scolds

-Shut up, woman. A prince like me have to do this ridiculous stuff- Vegeta clenched his teeth

What a bad day for the Prince of Saiyans and the King of All!


	14. The New Enemy From The Future

Goku has a headache right now. When he comes to the Palace, he immediately gets kicked out by his wives. With the advice from Bulma, the King gives two necklaces for Vados and Marcarita as a late gif for their anniversary. Both are happy because Goku still cares about them and returns to Earth. Vegeta is another case he has to clean the entire house without any complaint. Goku goes to Beerus' planet to train, well actually asks Whis some pieces of advice to be a good husband. While everyone seems to enjoy their life, there is a world where suffers pain and destruction. A teenager who runs in tired and carefully to not let his enemy caught. He runs down to a building, and glad to see his mom.

-Trunks, thank God you're safe- Bulma

-Mom, do you have it?- Trunks

-Yeah, but it's enough for one way trip- Bulma looks at the blue liquid

-What?! You spent an entire year and only a half of it?- Trunks

-Don't give me that look. We don't have enough sources but trust me in the past it would have enough for two way trip- Bulma gives a smile

-You've worked a lot it's time for you to rest- Trunks

-When he's still alive, I can't rest. Trunks, listen, the fate of this world is on your shoulders. Don't let me down and everyone who put their faith in you down- Bulma

-I will not let you down, Mom- Trunks

-We have to bring this to the Capsule Corporation. Your mission is to go back in time, even if you have to abandon everything here, including me- Trunks

-Please go with me. I can't let you stay here while I'm gone. What if he attacks you?- Trunks

-I am a part of this world. I cannot leave. Your Father died in this timeline, so I have to stay if I want to see him when I died- Bulma

-Mom, I swear I'll bring peace back to our world- Trunks

-Say hi to my past and Goku. I miss him a lot, and of course the Prince as well- Bulma

-He's coming- Trunks

The lab is destroyed, and luckily the fuel for the trip is protected. Seeing the enemy is coming, Bulma gives the liquid to her son and tell him to go. The enemy has her in his hand, Trunks has no choice but to leave and that was the last he sees her mother's smile before she gets killed. Back at Beerus' Planet, Vegeta is training with Whis while Goku and Beerus are eating ramen. Vegeta tries his Final Flash, but the Angel repels with ease. The training continues until Beerus demands to stop since some of the dust is on his ramen. Although he saw the actual Kings of Everything, Vegeta cannot stop himself thinking if both are the same person. Goku feels uncomfortable when his rival keeps looking at him while he's eating. The Saiyan thought Vegeta stops thinking about his identity but seems like the plan has failed.

-Is something on my face?- Goku

-Nothing- Vegeta looks away

-The ramen is so delicious and, bring me more next time- Beerus enjoys his meal

-Sure Beerus-sama- Goku said cheerfully

Trunks run as fast as he can and finally he has reached his home. He can see his girlfriend Mai is waiting for him.

-I don't see Bulma-san- Mai

Trunks remain silent

-Don't tell me she- Mai shocks

-That bastard, he killed Mom- Trunks collapsed

-But don't worry, I have the fuel which will help me to travel back to 17 years ago- Trunks

-17 years ago?- Mai

-It's a timeline where my Father and his friends are still alive. My Father is strong, cold, and has pride as a Saiyan. But he secretly cares for the ones he loved- Trunks recalls when he got killed by Cell and how his father went to fight him.

-It's time- Trunks

Present time

-How about I bring this to Zeno-sama?- Goku joked

-Do you have any idea how dangerous Zeno-sama is?- Beerus spills out his beer

-Oh yeah, you were scared back then- Goku teased

-He should be after all Zeno-sama and Goku-sama are the Kings of Everything. No one is above them. Though I dare say Goku-sama is slightly stronger than Zeno-sama since he's a fighter- Whis

-They are strong right?- Vegeta

-Zeno-sama does not fight, but his power is absolute. On the other hand, Goku-sama is a fighter, so you could say he's stronger- Beerus

-The Kings of Everything hold a power to erase anything, such as planets, galaxies or even universes. If they like to, they could erase all universes- Whis

-All universes?- Vegeta stunned

-Back then there were 18 universes, and Zeno-sama was angry so BOOM- Whis

-Unbelievable- Vegeta

-Not just only that, once Goku-sama got out of control, and he erased all 12 universes. Thanks to Daishinkan-sama who reversed time you, Beeru-sama and I are still here- Whis

-Do you get it why we were sweating bullets when you talked to them?- Beerus

-Kakarotto is such a fool- Vegeta

-Well, you have to count Beerus-sama too. He almost made Goku-sama mad when he showed up to the wedding ceremony late- Whis teased

-Wait, so that guy named Goku is your brother-in-law?- Vegeta

-You could say that- Whis smiles and looks at Goku

Back to Future Trunks, they are almost there, but Trunks throws a blast at the man who stands on top of the roof. The enemy dodges the attack and punches Trunks in the stomach at the light speed. Mai tries to help by shooting at the enemy; however, he fires a blast at her.

-You son of a bitch. You dare hurt Mai- Trunks turns into Super Saiyan 2

-You don't know when to give up, aren't you?- The enemy

-How dare you hurt Mai?- Trunks take out his sword and push back the enemy out of his home.

The enemy is just too strong just one punch and the son of Vegeta is knocked out and return to normal. The enemylaughs maliciously.

-Soon you'll see her. Enjoy your last breath Trunks- The enemy is revealed an evil guy who looks exactly like Goku


	15. Hope Again!

Trunks stare at Mai hopelessly, his last hope in this world is now gone. His mother, his love, and all the people of this great planet die under the disgusting animal enemy who stands in front of him, laughing in excitement. Trunks take the sword and attack the one who looks exactly like Goku in Super Saiyan 2. But Trunks is no match against him. The gap between him and the enemy is vast. The enemy slowly walks forward and ready to end Trunks' life. The son of Vegeta recalls his mother and Mai's words. He cannot give up he's their hope. Trunks fire a blast and quickly disappear.

-Back in the house again? There must be something in there- The enemy

Soon after, Trunks comes out, but this time he's inside the Time machine. The enemy mocks that Trunks tries to escape by using a ridiculous aircraft. He performs a Kamehameha, yet misses. Trunks vanishes.

-Where the hell did he go? I can't sense his ki. He's completely gone from this world- The enemy

Back to the present, Vados and Marcarita want Goku to learn how to cook if he wanted them back to Earth. Goku has no choice but to take a cooking class. Vegeta is training with Whis while Beerus drinks beer and eats pizza. The God of Destruction is disappointed to see Vegeta has not improved. He hopes that the Saiyan Prince can be his successor since Goku doesn't want the job. Plus his wives don't allow him. So that means Vegeta is the potential candidate for the God of Destruction.

-At this rate, you'll never become a God of Destruction- Beerus drinks another beer

-I told you I don't want to- Vegeta talks as he attempts to attack Whis

-How about you Goku, I can see a potential in you- Beerus says as Goku walks over with three souffle on his hand. He tries this many times and finally, he makes a perfect, beautiful, stunning chocolate souffle.

-Nope, I'll pass- Goku

-By the way, what's that?- Beerus

-Chocolate souffle, according to my teacher, this is one of the most difficult dishes to make. You can have one, Whis and Vegeta. Come down and have a taste- Goku

-You still haven't given up? Your cooking talent is almost as near as Chronoa- Whis

-I have to be a man of the family- Goku

-Whis

-Beerus

-Vegeta

-Earth

-Okay, let's move on. If this is bad like last time, I'll destroy you- Beerus tries the first spoon

Both Whis and Vegeta are sweating

-It's fucking delicious- Beerus says

-WHAT?!- Vegeta/Whis

-It's light, rich, and well-balanced of flavor. You two should try one- Beerus

-Vados and Marcarita will love it- Whis smiles, trying another spoon

-I hate to say it, yet it's delicious- Vegeta

Suddenly, the Time machine appears and lands on Bulma's lawn. Trunks rush outside after hearing the noise. He flies up and looks inside the machine. Soon after, Bulma goes out and surprise to see the Time machine.

-Is there anyone inside?- Bulma

-Yeah, a man with blue hair- Trunks

-Vegeta, get some senzu beans. It's Trunks- Bulma

-What? Did she call that guy Trunks? What is going on?- Little Trunks freaked out

Vegeta returns with a senzu bean. Goku starts to analyze the problem and smirk. Someone is playing time here. Big Trunks start to gain consciousness.

-Thank goodness- Bulma signed in relief

When Trunks see Goku, he immediately runs forward and punches the King. However, Goku paralyzes him with a glare. The Saiyan actually doesn't do it on purpose but because he's the King. His ki is different than everyone, especially for someone who mastered the Ultra Instinct. The force comes from Goku is pushing back Trunks and the heat from Ultra Instinct is activated, it prevents Trunks to make another strike against the King.

-You son of a bitch- Trunks stands up again and get slapped by Bulma

-What do you think you're doing?- Bulma scolds

-She's scary- Goku whispers to Vegeta

-No need to tell me- Vegeta

The Prince recalls the moment his son attacked his rival, he could feel the tremendous heat and a fierce force came out that even paralyzed him. Kakarotto, what in the world are you?

-I'm sorry for attacking you, but who are you?- Big Trunks

-I'm Xeno Goku, just call me Goku- The King smiles

-What are you doing here? Something wrong in the future?- Bulma

-Mom, you're alive- Trunks with tears in his eyes

-I demand an explanation- Vegeta

-Father- Trunks said with joy

-I made it to the past I did it, Mom, Mai- Trunks thought

-Hey brat, your name is Trunks right?- Beerus asks Little Trunks

-Yeah- Trunks

-I see someone is meddling with time- Whis

Back at Goku's house

-Mom, Aunt, wake up- Goten

-What's wrong little Prince?- Marcarita

-Come to Bulma's house there is a Time machine- Goten

-A Time machine you say? Interesting- Vados

At Bulma's house, Trunks explain that he with the help of Kaoishin managed to prevent Majin Buu from waking. Everyone also finds out that Big Trunks is the future of Little Trunks. Whis is amazed that mortals are capable of creating such advanced technology to travel through time. But manipulating time is a serious crime and Beerus is threating to destroy Bulma. The scientist denies that it was her from the future created the Time machine, not "present" her.

-Trunks, tell me the enemy- Vegeta ignores the conversation

-He came to our world and say "Gods make mistake by letting mortals alive. I will execute the absolute justice and bring happiness to the universe." He managed to wipe out all of the existence before ours. I fought with him nearly a year but he's too strong. He even killed Mom before I arrived to this timeline- Trunks finished his sentence

-What?! I got killed?- Bulma shocks

-Who's the dick that did all of this?- Vegeta is mad right now

-He's...Goku- Trunks

-What the heck?- Goku

-Not you, but he does look exactly like you- Trunks

-WHAT?!- Everyone

-It can't be, there is no one that can be exactly like me- Goku thought

-Are you fucking kidding me? You say that that shit looks exactly like that moron- Vegeta points at Vegeta

-Hey, I'm handsome enough to get two wives you know. Honestly, I wish I could marry at least three more women- Goku complaints

Suddenly he feels two dark aura. The Kings turns around and to see his Angels are standing there with a big needle.

-Honey, do you have a fever? Let me help you- Marcarita smiles evilly

-No, I'm good- Goku runs away

But too bad Vados blocks him and gives the Saiyan a shot.

-RIP- Everyone

-Yet I can't believe that I destroyed Trunks' world- Goku recovers after the shot

-That's impossible Goku, you know who you are. You can erase the entire existence- Vados

-I agree, you don't have to create this whole mess- Marcarita

-Excuse me, we are not at the Palace- Whis kindly remind

-Xen-kun, Can you really erase the entire existence?- Bulma is little afraid

-Oh man, don't take it too seriously. So you have a name for him right?- Goku quickly changes the subject

-Oh, Mom called him Goku Black- Trunks

-What a boring name, I sure am lost all sense of styles- Bulma complaints

-You couldn't beat that crap, and ran away like a dog?- Vegeta

-Quit that Vegeta, Trunks dis his best to protect his own world. One more time and I'll shut down the gravity room training- Bulma threaten

-S..orry- Vegeta

-Women rule the universe- Goku whispers

-I'll be working on the fuel with my Dad. It should be full in one day- Bulma

-In one day? In the future you spent one year and it was only half tank- Trunks suprised

-So we just need to wait for one day then come there to beat out that donkey- Goku

-Did you say "We"?- Vegeta

-Yeah- Goku

-Who's allowing you to go?- Vegeta

-Myself, how about you go with us Beerus-sama?- Goku

-You've got to be kidding with me. I don't care what's going on with Big Trunks' future. More importantly, Gods of Destruction can't travel through time- Beerus

-So God of Destruction is just a role after all. No power, no authority, and suck people- Goku mocks

-How dare you insult the job? I am the strongest, more expericence, and a legend God of Destruction- Beerus yells

-Strongest?- Vegeta quite suprised

-Well, out of all 12 Hakashins, Beerus-sama is the strongest, wisest, and pickiest. Most of the Gods of Destruction's techniques were invented by him- Whis

-Damn, so I have a long way to go- Vegeta cursed

-Pardon me, but what's God of Destruction?- Trunks asks

-Don't tell me they're still sleeping? Did Kaioshin not telling you about us?- Beerus

Whis seems to know something

-I have a question to you. You said Kaioshin helped you to defeat Dabura right?- Whis

-Yes- Trunks

-What happened to your Kaioshin after that?- Whis

-Well, we did our best and managed to defeat them. But it also cost their lives as well- Trunks

-What did you say? The Kaioshin died?- Beerus shocks

-That explains everything- Whis

-Once a moron always a moron. Always sticking his nose into everything even though he's a bug. Damn, what a fucking idiot- Beerus cursed

-I don't get it- Trunks

-It's normal for you Trunks since you're a mortal. God of Destruction and Kaoishin are a set. If a Kaoishin dies, the Hakashin dies as well- Goku

Vegeta starts to grow his suspicious on the way the Saiyan is talking and also the fact that he could erase the world. It's like he's the King of Everything.

-I have a feeling that not only Kaioshin of Universe 7 but all 12 Kaioshin also died- Vados

-That means in Big Trunks' timeline, the Gods of Destruction all no longer exits- Whis


	16. The Apprentice Kaioshin of Universe 11, His Name is Zamasu

Everyone is shocked, well, Beerus is the worst one. He can't believe an idiot causes all the Gods of Destruction to die. But the question is how did Black know about the God of Destruction's and Kaioshin's link? Only Gods and high ranking people know about this. Whis believes that not only Black is a god, but he also somehow possesses an ability to travel through time. Big Trunks look at Mai, his heart feels warm to see her, but also with regret. He tells her about her future life, and Mai's reaction makes the Little Trunks jealous. All go out for dinner, the gods still thinking about Black. Beerus comes up an idea to look for gods that have the potential to be Black. Meanwhile, Goku keeps looking at teenagers and receives some blows from his wives. While everyone is having fun, in Universe 10, Kibito is having a friendly match against an apprentice Kaioshin. He has a skin color of green, white hair, and wears orange potara rings. Kibito tries to block all the strikes, but his opponent is just too powerful.

-Enough Zamasu- An old Kaioshin said

-Incredible, Gowasu-sama. If I remembered correctly, he was the Kaio of the Universe 10- Shin amazes how skillful Zamasu was

-Yes, and he is training to be my successor- Gowasu

-He may be the strongest Kaioshin of all 12 universes- Shin

-Yes, but the point is he's taking it too seriously- Gowasu sighed

-I have no chance, but that was a nice match- Kibito

-I was surprised that Universe 7 has such powerful fighters like you. I heard that you and Kaioshin-sama defeated the evil Majin Buu- Zamasu kindly said

-Well, it was supposed to be Beerus-sama's job. But he was just sleeping, eating, and watching anime- Kibito

Beerus sneezes

-Who dare says bad things behind my back?- Beerus thought

-Well, without the help of Vegeta and others, we would not able to defeat him- Shin

-Vegeta? Pardon me- Zamasu surprises

-He was an evil Saiyan but since he came to Earth, his heart had changed- Shin explains

-A Saiyan? I'm sorry but no mortal can be stronger than gods- Zamasu smiles

-I hate to say this but he's the second Saiyan that can toe-to-toe against Beerus-sama- Kibtito

-Did you say second? Then who's the other one?- Zamasu

-His name is Xeno Goku. Although he didn't use his full power, I can tell that he's stronger than Beerus-sama, no, even the Angels- Shin

-A mortal stronger than Gods. This is ridiculous- Zamasu shakes his head

-Speaking about this topic, I heard that in Universe 11, there is a mortal that even a God of Destruction cannot defeat- Kibito

-Yes, it's the rumor though; however, it may be true- Gowasu

-This is so wrong, gods are absolute. Mortals can't be above us. They should be eliminated- Zamasu

-E..eliminate?- Shin surprises

-There he goes again- Gowasu thought

-We shall retire, thank you Gowasu-sama- Shin bows his head as Kibito as well

-Please come and visit- Gowasu returns the bow

Zamasu can't believe it. He knows that Beerus, the God of Destruction is someone who terrifies all of the gods of all 12 universes. His master always tells him to not make the God angry or the entire universes will disappear. In other words, he's the strongest god and a peak that Zamasu will never be able to reach it. To think there is someone stronger than him. Mortals are dangerous and should have no right to exist in this world.


	17. Zamasu's Conflict

Gowasu and Zamasu are watching Planet Barbari. The monsters of the planet are cruel, and they kill each other. The Elder Kaioshin asks his student his opinion on what they should do. Zamasu believes they should not exist, in another word, eliminate them. Gowasu shocks at his student's word and tells him that Kaioshin's job is to observe. Only Hakaishin can allow making a judgment of their existence. Zamasu is not very convinced. Gowasu sighs and then summons a box. He tells that they will go to witness the change in 1000 years later. The Kaioshin explains about the Time Rings as well as it only uses to travel to the future and can't go back to the past because it is a violation. Gowasu surprises to see another ring appears. So there is someone who changes the future and creates a dimension. He then gives a Potara ring to his discipline. Only Kaioshins are allowed to use Time Rings, so wearing the Potara will make Zamasu temporary become a Kaioshin. Of course, wearing the opposite side to prevent the fusion.

The two's fists touch each other, and now they are in 1000 years later on Planet Barbari. The Elder Kaioshin is excited to see the monsters start to form their cultures as they build houses and make musical instruments. Zamasu hears a noise and stunned. He calls his master to come over and shocks as well. The monsters are even crueler than their ancestors. They kill each other to be the leader of the planet. Zamasu is disgusted at their actions. As they are watching, a hideous monster is behind them and attempts to attack the gods.

Zamasu knocks the beast away with no sweat. But the monster hasn't given up as it makes its way toward the gods. The apprentice Kaioshin creates a sword and cut the devil into two despite Gowasu's words. Gowasu is upset at his student's action and demands to return.

As both gods are at the Kaioshin Realm, Gowasu is asking his Potara earring back and looking for an explanation. Zamasu responds that mortals are just robbing and destroying natural resources. They have no right to exist in this world. Gowasu calmly explains that every living thing is valued. However, the apprentice's opinion still stays strong. Once again, the elder reminds his student to know his position and better not cross the line. Only God of Destruction can determine their fate. Zamasu feels disappointed. All the time he put himself in training and finally reached a level which no Kaioshin in all 12 universes could have accomplished, yet he can't use it to execute justice.

On Earth, everyone is racing with Little Trunks is leading. As usual, Vegeta never let Goku win, so the Prince is speeded up. But there is a turn in front, so Vegeta's car is losing its control and hit the rock nearby. Goku kindly mocks the Prince that he should get a license. Beerus, on the other hand, desperately wants to win. He sees the brat loses his control on the wheel, he speeds up and feels triumph. Well, not so long. Little Trunks takes out the tool and throws at the God. Seeing Beerus is having to regain the control, Little Trunks calls his future to use the advantage and he wins.

-We did it- Little Trunks said as Beerus' rage increases and destroys the controller

-Please, Beerus-sama. That was the third time. If you continue like that, then don't play- Little Trunks complains

-Ridiculous. Let's go Whis- Beerus leaves

-Right behind you, My Lord- Whis

Little Trunks is jealous at himself. He thought by showing off his skills, Mai would admire him. But she keeps praises his big one. Outside, Beerus, Whis, Vados, Marcarita, Goku, and Vegeta are having a small conversation. They still wondering about Black and his identity. They know that he somehow is a god, but why a god does such a disaster? Goku remains silence. If Gods of Destruction in Trunks' timeline are dead, then that means Angels are inactive. Damn it, how could a little rat did that to his wives. The King swears to himself he will erase that donkey, even if it meant to break the law. Being The King of Everything, Son Goku has authority to travel to different dimensions and time. However, he must keep a low profile and cannot intervene in any subjects because of his safety. More importantly, Goku is not in charge of Trunks' future. If Goku, from the past, interferes the future or dimensions, it will create a chaos with the rulers. Not to mention it may imbalanced the universes.

Back at Universe 11, Zamasu uses Godtube to look up the man who Kaioshin of Universe 7 mentioned was stronger than God; Xeno Goku. At a first glace, he feels a familiar presence on him. Gowasu soon to join him.

-I couldn't attend the event. Such a shame. Though I'm surprised that you look up for him- Gowasu

-Well, I'm just wondering. Look, Gowasu-sama. Even Zeno-sama, Goku-sama, and Daishinkan-sama found it worth his time- Zamasu surprises

-Indeed- Gowasu

Wait a minute, both of them have a similar name. Could it be? Zamasu looks at the planets with stars

-Gowasu-sama, what are those strange planets?- Zamasu

-They are not planets my boy. They are Super Dragon balls and according to the myth, they can fulfill any wish. It seems like they were the prize of the winner.

Any wish?

On a fresh morning day, Vegeta and Trunks are sparring inside in the gravity room while the King is meditating. Whis is enjoying his whine as Beerus walks over.

-Good morning Beerus-sama- Whis

-Do you want any drink- A staff comes over and asks

-Beer, bring me the container- Beerus shouts

-Yes, sir- The staff quickly runs away

-You seem to angry about last night's loss- Which teases

-Shut the hell up- Beerus

A moment later, the Kaioshin of Universe 7 arrives.

-You were calling me?- Shin

-Sorry for making you travel all the way here- Whis

-There is something I want to ask- Beerus

-Kaioshin?- Goku flies over

Beerus asks Shin if there is someone who has bad behavior and thoughts about mortals. A god who believes the existence of mortals is unnecessary. Shin recalls and yells out loud. Kibito, who thinks negatively about humans.

-So that bastard huh? Very suspicious- Beerus

-Should we pay a visit?- Whis

-Yes, right now- Beerus

Whis summons his staff and seems to notice someone calls the Angel. Daishinkan, the adviser of the Kings of Everything. Beerus shocks to hear his name. Whis and Daishinkan talk a while before turning towards Goku with a serious look.

-What did he say?- Beerus says as he drinks the whole beer container

-Goku-san, Zeno-sama wants to meet you. His Majesty wants you to go to the Palace immediately- Whis

-WHAT?!- Beerus spills all the beer into Shin's face

-Right now?- Goku

-Yes- Whis

-But we haven't solved the mystery of Black. Just say I'm busy- Goku

-You moron, when Zeno-sama says now, you have to put everything aside and go- Beerus yells

-Jeez, alright I will go- Goku

-Whis, go with him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid- Beerus

-Aren't you going?- Whis

-You got to be kidding? I refuse. Listen Saiyan, be more respectful when you meet Him. If you angered His Majesty, you, I, and this universe will be erased in an instant. Don't forget that- Beerus

-I get it- Goku chuckles at Beerus' reaction

-And don't mention about Black. You know what happens next right?- Beerus

-Okay, can you let me go?- Goku says as he and Whis disappear

-Beerus-sama, who's Black?- Shin says after wiped the beer in his face

-A bastard no more no less. And everything happens because you died- Beerus pumps the Kaioshin's head

I know this is unrelated, but former President George HW Bush has died. To those who don't know him, he was the 41st President of United States and the father of the 43 George W. Bush. No matter you hate him or not, his legacy with thousand points of light will live on. I just want to share this news and perhaps he has met his wife of 73 years and their daughter in heaven. RIP 41


	18. Hakai! Another Zamasu?

As Goku and Whis arrive at the Palace, they are greeting by Daishinkan. The Father of the Angels complains that Goku should bring his grandson Goten and great-granddaughter with him. The King says nothing but smiles. As they enter the Palace, the little King jumps out and hug his brother. Zeno feels lonely since Goku left. So the Saiyan promises next time, he will bring Pan and Goten here to play with him in which His Majesty is excited to meet them.

Meanwhile, Zamasu is in Universe 7; at the Zuno's planet. He demands the Sage of the Universe to tell him everything he knows about Super Dragon Balls.

"I want to know about Son Goku and..." Zamasu's last question

Beerus is waiting in space, hoping the moron will not do anything stupid. The god looks happy as he sees Goku but shocks to hear the Saiyan say "Zen-chan." Whis asks Beerus if he wants to visit Kibito. Suddenly Bulma comes and says they have a guest. It's none other than Kibito.

"Kaioshin-sama, I have something to tell you." Kibito

"You finally show yourself" Beerus smirks as he raises his hand

"Please calm yourself down. There must be a mistake. What do you want to tell me?" Kaioshin

"I have received news from Zuno-san. He said Zamasu of Universe 11 came to ask about the Super Dragon Balls." Kibito

"Zamasu? Who's that?" Beerus

"He is currently trained to be the next Universe 11's Kaioshin" Shin

"How the hell did he know about the Super Dragon Balls?" Beerus

"Probably from the tournament between you and Champa-sama" Whis answers

"Danm it, I forgot that fucking GodTube was there. I will kill him." Beerus curses

"He also asked about Goku-san" Kibito

-Me? But I don't know him. Well, I met him once when I visited" Goku shuts his mouth

"He also asked if it's possible for Super Dragon Balls to switch body of a god to a mortal." Kibito continues

Everyone shocks. Beerus quickly believes the Zamasu is the one who causes all troubles. Kaioshin sighs, just a moment ago he wanted to destroy Kibito. Whis asks the Future Trunks if Goku blacks wear any earring and do its color looks like Kaioshin's. Trunks search his memories and yell out loud.

"Yes, this color." Trunks

That explains why Black can use Time Ring. Which means Gowasu's life is in danger. Zamasu will kill his master, steals the Ring, and travels to Trunks' timeline. He can't do anything here since the Z fighters, and most of all, Beerus, is still alive. The God of Destruction hit Shin's head and blames his death. Beerus and Whis go to the Universe 11 to prevent Zamasu. As for Kaioshin, Beerus has something for him to do. Vegeta wonders why that Zamasu wants Kakarotto's body instead of his or Monaka. The King stays silence. If Zamasu uses the Super Dragon Balls to steal his body, doesn't it mean he can able to use his power as a King? No, he may not. Hopefully, he can't.

"It's has been a while, Gowasu' Beerus greets

"My, my. What a surprise! Come in Beerus-sama, Whis-san- Gowasu

"I bet Rummshi still snoring right?" Beerus mocks

"Rumsshi-sama has been sleeping for three years, Beerus-sama. He won't wake up for another six months according to my calculation. Anyway, what brings you two here?" Gowasu

"I have heard my Kaioshin said you plan to retire and already chose a successor- Beerus

"I think it's time for me to rest after 70 millions years of service. More than 40 years ago, I met Zamasu, my student who served as a Kai. I saw his potential to be my successor, so I have chosen and train him." Gowasu

"Actually, we traveled all the way to Universe 11 for a reason. We want to meet your student, Zamasu.- Whis

"Zamasu? To be honest, I haven't seen him this morning. This is the first time he went out without my permission." Gowasu surprises to know The God of Destruction has a little interest in Zamasu

"We shall wait for him to come back. I have some business with your student." Beerus

Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks prepare to go to the future. The little Mai prays for her crush's safety, which annoys Little Trunks. Goku and Vegeta shock when they first see the future. There is almost nothing left, buildings destroyed, and the sky is dark. The King feels nausea because he looked outside the time machine. Black who enjoys his tea senses familiar ki as well as two powerful god ki. One of them seems to almost equal to Gods of Destruction's level.

"He's moving", Goku says

"Quickly hide the time machine"- Vegeta says

"Right away" Trunks

He put the machine back to the capsule. He sees the cat, and it runs into the building nearby. Trunks follow it and stun. Vegeta annoys why Trunks takes so long as Black approaches. The son of the Prince calls Goku for a senzu bean. Mai, she's still alive. Trunks feed her and later gives a kiss.

"Trunks, you're biting her lips. It's bad you know"- Goku innocently says

"You haven't done that?" Vegeta surprises

"No"

"But you and the Angels are in a relationship."

"What does relationship have to do with biting lips?"

"Never mind; I have no idea why they are in love with you."

Mai is joyful to see her crush again. At the same time, she is surprised to see both Goku and Vegeta. The Prince tells the teenagers to hide away, and if something happens, use the time machine to retreat. The King of Everything and the Prince of Saiyan fly away to a safe location and wait for the enemy. Black appears in the sky, wonders who possess such enormous powers.

"Who are you? How did you two manage to come here?" Black coldly says

"You're the dick that caused all of this?" Vegeta

"Hey, how did you sealing my body, Zamasu?- Goku

"It seems like you two finished your homework" Black smirks

"But, I didn't switch bodies as I planned before. That dragon refused to do it. Tell me Son Goku, are you the creator of that dragon?" Black yells

The former apprentice explains that the Super Dragon Balls wasn't able to grat his wish because he couldn't do any harm to its master. He then wished to have a body that resembles the Saiyan, though not as powerful as the real one. The King sighs in relief, so the Super Dragon Balls have limitations. But the Super Dragon Balls were creating millions of years before he was born. When he returns to the past, he must ask Whis about this. Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan and fights against Black. The enemy smiles, he also transforms into gold and gives a fair match against Vegeta. Trunks and Mai, waiting from a distance, are amazed at the fight. Black takes the fight seriously and seems to have a hard time to defend himself from Vegeta's heavy strikes.

"I can't believe you're this strong. Bastard, what timeline you came from?" Black exhausts

"I can see why Trunks was having a tough time against you. Let's go to the entree, shall we? Hurry up and go to Blue already" Vegeta

Black remains silent, Vegeta smirks as he transforms to Blue which terrifies the god. Seeing the results, the Prince punches Black in the stomach with a godspeed. The god coughs out some blood and falls down on the ground and breath heavily. He attempts to fire blasts, however; Vegeta dodges easily with no sweats, and he kicks Black in the air.

"Just as I suspected. A god like you will never understand the pride and the power of a Saiyan." Vegeta continues to punch and throws a blast right in Black's face.

"You indeed contain Saiyan's cells, but only a true Saiyan can use it to its fullest; not a fake like you" Vegeta finishes as he charges his Galick Ho and fires at Black.

"Somehow, I feel bad for him" Goku thoughts

Black is able to stand up, yet he is no longer in Super Saiyan form. He cannot lose, he has to win. He cannot let somehow destroys his perfect plan. Back to the past; Universe 11. Zamasu finally homes and apologized for went out with no permission. As he walks in, he finds himself pressure as he gazes at the cat.

"Let me introduce you the Leader of the Gods of Destruction, Beerus-sama, and his attendant Whis-san. They're here for you."

"Where did you go?" Beerus asks

Zamasu feels the temperature has changed. He tries to stay calm and acts as normal as possible. Zamasu told the god that his successor had some problems, so he went there to help him.

"You went to Zuno, didn't you?" Beerus

Zamasu stuns, how did he find out?

"You went to the Sage of Universe 7 to ask about Super Dragon Balls and Goku. I demand an explanation." Beerus says even colder

"People say you are the wisest, fearsome God of Destruction of all time. They're right. Yes, I did go to your universe and asked about Super Dragon Balls and Son Goku-san. Both are quite interesting to me." Zamasu

"Then why you asked if God could able to switch body with a mortal?- Beerus

"I...I want to know if it's possible. It may help me as a part of my training." Zamasu tries to find a solid reason

Just in time, the Kaioshin of Universe 7 has arrived. Beerus ordered him to travel to Zamasu's future. Shin is quite shocked and disgusted by his actions. Gowasu can't believe it. he tries to defend his student, but useless.

"Crimes you said? To me, that's the execution of justice" Zamasu smiles evilly

In the future, Black is being used as a punching bag. Mortals are nothing, but criminals cause many crimes. Yet the gods are ignoring. Their existence is unnecessary, and gods are wrong for letting them exist. That's right, in order to have beautiful universes, justice must be executed.

"Speaking like a politician, I actually moved by your speech. But god or not, you're nowhere near my level." Vegeta catches Black's hand and throws him onto the ground.

"Nowhere near your level? I was the one who killed the gods- Black

"You killed the Kaioshins, which would also kill the Hakaishins. You had no chance against them. A complete loser." Goku is angry, because of his actions, his wives and brothers are all inactive.

"Why you?!- Black flies over and attempts to fight the King

Goku smirks as he paralyzes Black. On the other hand, the god can't feel any power left nor able to move. He looks at those cold, silver eyes. He has seen them once. Suddenly, he shivers with fear. Those eyes. No mistake. It was belonging to the only person he fears the most beside Beerus, The King of Everything, SON GOKU.

"Mortals are useless? Justice is absolute? Are these a joke? Everything is your imaginary. I have been God of Destruction for billions of years, destroy hundreds of millions of planets and galaxies, encounter many threats, yet this is the first time a god called mortals are useless. Let me remind you, Goku-sama, one of the Kings of Everything, was also a mortal." Beerus

"Because my plan will proceed in the future, I cannot die here."

Zamasu forms a sword and attacks at the god. Beerus caught his arm with his right hand and raise his left.

"Don't get cocky. Know your place." Beerus stares coldly at the fallen god, until

"Hakai" Beerus

Zamasu screams in pains as his body starts to disappear. Zamasu is destroyed. Gowasu can't help but feel guilty. Everything started because he chose Zamasu. If he focused on knowledge, ideas, instead of strength, then this would never happen. But everything is not over. Kaioshin wants Beerus and Whis to return back to Earth, there is something he wants to inform.

In the future, Goku kicks Black over to Vegeta. At the same time, Trunks comes and reveals that Black's power has gotten stronger than the last time. Seeing Black somehow can able to boost his strength, Goku asks Vegeta to end quickly. The Prince enjoys torturing the fake Kakarotto, but he has to kill Black for what he did to his son future, as well as Bulma.

"What did you say? Black does not work alone?" Beerus surprises

"You mean Black has an ally?" Whis

"Yes, he has an ally. A very dangerous ally" Shin

"Say farewell you son of the bitch" The Final Flash makes its way toward the god; however; someone saves him.

The mystery person heals all the wounds, and Black is recovered. He looks at himself and the person who just saved his life, Zamasu.

"Thank you, you saved me" Black

"Everything will become nothing if you died. The Zero Mortals Plan needs both of us, isn't it?" Zamasu smirks


	19. Chapter 19

The God of Destruction of Universe Seven curses because the idiots went to the future without his permission. Goku Black is the Zamasu from the current timeline, and he went to Trunks' future to team up with the Future Zamasu. Meanwhile, back in the future, Zamasu checks the Time Rings box and surprises to see that there is a new ring. Vegeta appears behind the Kaioshins, and he announces that Zamasu from the past was destroyed by Beerus. The fight resume and Black starts to gain the advantage. The reason why Black and Zamasu are working together is that Saiyans will get stronger when they face their brink of death. After each battle with Trunks, Black gets stronger due to Zamasu heals him.

Goku Black kicks the Prince flies over to Goku and others. The King feed Vegeta a senzu bean, though he is still outmatched. Black closes his eyes, and he transforms. Surrounding himself in a beautiful pink aura, The Kaioshin arrogantly calls it Super Saiyan Rose. So when a god surpass the power of Super Saiyan God, it will become pink instead of blue. Seeing the situation has changed, Goku decides to step in. Black versus Vegeta; Goku battles against Zamasu. The future Kaioshin frustrated as he tries to land a strike on the King. On the other hand, Vegeta has troubles. Black makes a heavy blow into the Prince's stomach, and Vegeta is unconscious immediately. At the same time, Zamasu reveals that he has destroyed the Super Dragon Balls after he wished for immortality.

-Even though I don't have power, I can still fight like a god- Zamasu smirks

-Are you sure?- Goku smiles as he raises his hand

Zamasu screams in pain as he is trapped inside the Energy of Destruction. Black tries to aid his counterpart, but Goku also gives the Kaioshin a purple blast. The King then use Instant Transmission to transport others to a safe location.

Goku can easily erase both of them, but he is guest of this timeline. In other words, without the King of Everything's approval of this timeline, he will create a mess with the dimensions. Trunks want The King and the Prince to go back to the past while the half Saiyan and the girl will trick the enemies.

Black and Zamasu try to find the Saiyans, but they hide their ki to avoid this. Black smirks evilly. He finds one of them; the energy of the woman.

The Kaioshins use the Instant Transmission and reappear at another location. However, they are falling into the trick. Trunks suddenly stab Zamasu and kick Black away. In a far distant, Goku and Vegeta take a final look at the teenagers before disappearing in the sky.

-Don't get so carried away brat- Black punches Trunks' face

-Damn, we let them go- Zamasu comments, the sword still on him

-Don't worry; they'll be back- Black

-Goku-san, Father, I believe in you two- Trunks smile

In the present, Mai is daydreaming about Future Trunks. The little prince trains with Shu and Pilaf. Until the machine touches down the lawn as the Saiyans go out with injuries cover on their body. Vegeta is being carried inside, and Goku explains the story after both eat senzu beans. Vegeta is pissed off at the King. He knows Kakarrot could handle both easily. Bulma also reveals a shocking truth, and that is they can only allow returning to the future for one more time. The 7th Universe's Kaioshin stands up and walks away, and Whis knows where he is heading. Goku doesn't want to say anything further, and he goes to his home with his wives, thinks about the situation.

-Really difficult. I never faced such a scenario like this- Vados comments after she listened to her husband's explanation

Marcarita isn't sure if a King of Everything of a different timeline can interfere with another timeline. It's no secret that Kings of Everything rule the dimensions, but they're not sure if Kings have authorities over the future or the past. This is unprecedented. Meanwhile, Vegeta is flying up to the lookout with madness. What's about Super Saiyan Rose? Ridiculous, The Prince of Saiyans Vegeta-sama will defeat that moron.

Back to the future, Trunks find difficulty against Black. Not to mention Zamasu who has gained immortality. Black punches Trunks' stomach and kicks him down on the ground. The Super Saiyan Rose rises and forms an energy blast in his hand. Laughing maliciously, Black is ready to kill the half Saiyan until Gowasu and Shin appear. The evil Kaioshins shock at their presence. Seeing an advantage, both of them save the mortals and move to the Kaioshin's Realm of the future.

-Was that Gowasu? And the Kaioshin of Universe 7 as well?- Zamasu asks in a neutral tone

-They must from the past. Damn, who's next?- Black curses

The four make it to a safe location. Trunks are stunned to see his mentor, the Kaioshin of Universe 7. Shin explains that he can travel through the future by using the Time Ring. Gowasu later introduces himself and bow in shame for what his student had done to the world. If he weren't choosing Zamasu, then these horrible actions wouldn't happen. While Trunks and Mai are finally having some sleep, Goku is having a conversation with his brother and Daishinkan about the issue. Daishinkan gives his son-in-law a pass, and it means the King can do anything in the future, without breaking the laws. Goku also talks about the Super Dragon Ball could not make that to switch bodies because it cannot do anything harmful to its master. The Super Dragon Balls created by Zarama for almost 100 million years ago, so there is no way the Saiyan can be its master.

Shin is working on the healing medicine. It would be great if Kibito was here. The healing magic is granted to the attendant of Kaioshins. Gowasu mentions that it was Goku's idea because he wants someone to protect the Kaioshins in case the Angel or the God of Destruction cannot make it in time. But now, the power is used for evil things. Suddenly...

-What's happened?- Gowasu asks worriedly

-Black and Zamasu are killing the remaining of Earth's people- Shin explains in rage

After seeing the Kaioshins, both Zamasu is planning to leave Earth before the Kings find out. But first, they must destroy this pathetic planet and execute absolute justice.

-Damn, I have to stop them- Gowasu shakes his head

-You can't, it's so dangerous- Shin

-After all, I am his teacher. I have to go there and convince them- Gowasu disappears

The pair eliminated almost the entire population; only some of them left. Zamasu flies down into a building to do the honor the Kaioshin of Universe 10 appears behind Goku Black. The evil Kaioshin smirks as he sees his former mentor. As the old master asks his student why he did such terrible things, an explosion occurs at the building. Black laughs because they have wiped out the entire mortals. The evil Kaioshin mocks at his master by saying in order to create a beautiful world, so the mortals must be killed. Gowasu blames himself because he doesn't show a right path for his disciple. He then asks why Black attacked other gods.

-They would never understand my ideas, so they would stop me from executing justice- Black responds

-Of course, they would stop you. I understand your love of justice, but this is wrong. Please, come back with me. We will start again. I will convince Zeno-sama and Goku-sama- Gowasu

Black stays silence. It's too late. He has gone this far, and there will be no way he will turn his back. Zamasu looks up and wondering what the two are talking about. Shin, Trunks, and Mai soon arrive. As they are about to fight, the evil Kaioshin extends his hand, and in an instant, he forms a blade to stab the mentor. Shin is outrageous after witnessing that moment. This is the third time he kills the old master. The first time was Black killed Gowasu in his timeline, the second time was he came here and killed the Future Gowasu, and now...he kills the Past Gowasu again. Black smiles evilly as the Kaioshin of Universe 10 drops down on the cold ground of dust. Meanwhile, Vegeta comes of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with confident. As well as Goku who has trained 1 hour but actually 1000 years inside the God's time chamber designed by Daishinkan. Both Saiyans return to Bulma's house and prepare for the second round.


End file.
